


To the Ends of the Earth

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: AU Supernatural. Gabriel is tired of Micahel and Raphael’s constant interfering and dictating what's best for him. Little do they know that he’s been sneaking to earth to fall in love with you. When he convinces you to run away with him, all hell is about to break loose.





	1. Chapter 1

“The humans are really one of the worst ideas that father has had for a while.” 

Michael said as he leaned back on his throne. Raphael looked up from the book that he was writing a new “spell” in. 

“Yes, they are. You know that I have never had much patience with them. 

Michael snorted. 

“I can’t believe that I am saying this but I am beginning to think that Lucifer was on to something. He saw how humans would be our downfall. After father made them he went round the twist and abandoned us all. Abandon your children over being that you threw together in a day. How preposterous! Now we no longer have Lucifer. It is you and I, Raphael, doing everything around here.” 

Raphael frowned again. 

“Gabriel too.” 

Michael glanced across the room to where Gabriel sat peering down at the human world. 

“Our brother is too young to understand. He is just a child.

Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“He understands more than you think. Michael, Gabriel is the same level as us. You like tom just think of him as a kid. He isn’t a kid! He is millions of years old too. I think you like to think of him as the child that trailed after Lucifer. You don’t want to take any responsibility.” 

Michale was highly offended by that one. How dare Rapahel think that he was ignorant to their younger brother’s ways? 

Raphael held a hand up. 

“Before you start getting holier than thou on me...why don’t you give Gabriel a chance? Let him prove himself. He did just fine with the whole Jesus thing.”

Micahel snorted. 

“He took an old man’s voice away and threatened Joseph. Yes, he was quite successful.” 

Raphael smirked. 

“I thought that was rather funny..” 

“Of course you do. I think Gabriel is just fine here...where I can keep an eye on him.”

Michael snapped. Raphael glanced to his younger brother who was focused on human interactions. He didn’t seem to care about the bickering going on between his older brothers. Raphael felt sorry for him for a moment. The poor kid had gone through so much since their father had left. 

Raphael understood Michael wanting to protect Gabriel. He wanted to keep his baby brother safe too but denying that Gabriel was grown and totally capable of handling himself was getting a bit old. 

“I understand that you want to keep him safe, Michael. I do as well but we need to let him do what he was supposed to do. Staying in heaven and playing pranks on people is doing no one any favors. Gabriel did just fine when it was us against Amara.” 

Micheal sighed. Gabriel did more than fine against Amara. He was the perfect soldier to depend on. It took too much of a hold on him, however. Michael saw his innocent baby brother develop a villainous side concerned his older brothers. 

“I suppose you are right. Gabriel?”

The younger archangel’s honey eyes flickered to his older brothers. 

“Yes?” 

Michael shot Rapahel another cold glare for good measure before smiling. 

“Raphael and I want you to go down to earth and check on things?” 

Gabriel looked a little surprised. 

“Wow, you are letting me leave the house for once? I feel so honored.” 

The last bit was meant to be a sneer but Michael didn’t take it that way. He took it that Gabriel meant that he was generously honored by his brother’s request. Little did Michael know, Gabriel had been sneaking to earth for ages! 

Gabriel enjoyed the humans. He didn’t see them as some vile swine that Micahel and Rapahel seemed to. Gabriel hadn't really interacted with any humans (other than Joseph and that Zacarah guy that questioned him) but he had learned their ways. If he needed to, Gabriel knew that he could deal with them a little better than before. 

That whole previous thought was a total lie. Gabriel had been interacting with a human. He smiled thinking about you. If Michael and Raphael knew that he was friends with a human, they would go ape shit! Gabriel would never be let out of heaven again! 

You were the one human that Gabriel liked! In fact, you were the perfect human, minus the fact that your older brother’s were hunters. Gabriel would have been happy just to sit and watch you!

In the beginning, it as pure friendship. You were the person that Gabriel would go to when his brothers were driving him nuts. Being with you for a few moments was enough to send Gabriel back to heaven in a better mood! 

Now...things are different. Gabriel was feeling things for you that he knew wasn’t right. The last few times that Gabriel snuck down to see you he was noticing more things about you. Was he in love? Gabriel was beginning to think so. He knew that loving a human was a huge no-no! God had put together some ludicrous presentation on angels not loving humans. Now here Gabriel was falling further and further past the point of no return every time he looked at you! 

Michael’s voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. 

“Just make sure nothing is going wrong. Don’t talk to anyone, work any miracles, and please don't put anything in your mouth!” 

Gabriel put a hand over his forehead. 

“Mikey, you know that I am not 4 years old anymore right?” 

Michael faked a smile. 

“I can’t be too careful with my little brother’s safety.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Michael.” 

Gabriel knew exactly where he was going and it didn’t involve checking on what Michael wanted! 

You meanwhile, sat in the bunker looking at your laptop. Sam and Dean had been away for a few weeks on a hunt and you were doing their research. It had been almost an hour since you had kind of leads on anything. 

The moment that you about dozed off a set of hands closed on your shoulders. You jumped, ready to knock out whoever was touching you. 

“Easy!” 

You smiled hearing that voice. Gabriel’s voice was soft as he tried to calm you down. For the first time in weeks, you were truly happy. It had been a while since you had seen Gabriel...several weeks. He couldn't just get away from heaven whenever he wanted to and you knew it. That didn’t stop you from missing him when he was away. 

“I was wondering when I would see you again!” 

You giggled before turning and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Gabriel was quick to hug you back. He wanted this. He wanted more than this. From the day that he had run into you while you were on a hunt until this very moment, he felt things for you that he knew wasn’t right. Gabriel was no fool. He had seen what happened to angels that fell in love with humans. They died! 

Gabriel had seen his brothers kill humans and other angels alike for falling in love with each other. Maybe at that point in his life, Gabriel too, thought that it was wrong and supported his brother’s handling of the situation. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

“I promised that I would come back. I always have.” 

Gabriel took your hand in his and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. You wanted to reach out and stroke his face but decided against it. Gabriel was still getting used to humans touching him. You decided that this was probably due to all of the abuse that the archangel had endured in his life. 

“What?”

Gabriel asked innocently. You smiled. 

“I’ve just missed you. I wish that you didn’t have to go away.” 

Gabriel looked down sadly before looking up with a mischievous grin. 

“I don’t have to.”

You frowned. What did he mean that he didn’t have to? If Gabriel stayed with you not only would his brothers come after him there was also your brothers! They had no idea that you had a budding romance going on with an archangel. For all Sam and Dean knew, you were still a virgin. The two of them would probably pass out if they knew that you had slept with Gabriel! 

“What do you mean? If you stayed here...all hell would break out! Michael and Raphael would drag you back to heaven.”

Gabriel frowned, looking slightly offended. 

“I am not some weakling, Y/n.”

You held up a hand. 

“I never said that you were! I am just saying that if you don’t go back...they will never allow us to be together. There’s also my brothers. You know how they are!” 

Gabriel reached out and gently lifted you on the table. He slowly parted your legs and stepped between them. To your surprise, Gabriel didn’t flinch when you reached out for him. He pressed his forehead against yours and took extra time to nuzzle as close as possible. 

“We could always run away together.” 

Your eyes fluttered open to see Gabriel looking at you with a hopeful expression. His amber eyes were gleaming as he leaned forward. 

“Think about it. We can go somewhere...anywhere...and be happy. We won’t have to worry about our family. It can be just us..like we want. I would run away with you ...in a heartbeat.”

Maybe it was crazy! Maybe...that was a bad word to use! This was a plain stupid idea but you were interested! You felt guilty for what you were about to cause Sam and Dean. 

“An adventure does sound fun. It being with you would make it better.” 

Gabriel’s grin widened. 

“Is that a yes?”

You nodded with a smile. 

“Let's get packing!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel followed you down the hall to your bedroom. He was partially wondering what in the fresh hell that he was doing? This was going against everything that he was ever taught. Running off with a human had to be the most reckless thing that he had ever done! Gabriel was beginning not to care, however. 

With each passing second, he was beginning to look forward to his new life. There was going to be no more “doing what Michael said.” He didn’t have to look at Raphael look at him with sympathy and pretend to care. His brothers didn’t know how to feel. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure when he began to develop feelings but he had. Maybe it was when he had to tell Mary about the whole Jesus fiasco? The poor girl was petrified of Gabriel when he showed up in her room. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her then. She wasn’t asking for any of the crazy that was about to happen to her. The poor girl was just going along like normal then BAM total life change! Gabriel had been much more gentle with her than her fiance or that Zachariah guy. 

After the meeting with Mary, Gabriel had become a lot more sensitive to the human’s feelings. He had spent many days watching them from heaven. Raphael told him that he was wasting his time and his worry for no reason. Gabriel didn’t care though. The poor humans was a hot mess of a dumpster fire that Gabriel couldn’t look away from. 

The sound of you throwing your bag on the bed; pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked up as you began yanking clothing out of the drawer. 

“Are you going to take all of your clothing?” 

You looked up from your bag. Gabriel was eyeing your closet full of clothes. 

“No. I don’t have enough bags. Gabriel, you aren’t going to change your mind when I start getting on your nerves...are you?”

Gabriel tilted his head before appearing right beside you. He reached out and cupped your cheek. 

“No way. You’re my favorite human.”

You were relieved! Part of you worried that Gabriel would get annoyed after a while and decide to go back to his family. That would be one big disaster for you! Not only would you be without the angel but you would have to explain to Sam and Dean just why the hell you ran away. 

Ugh, Sam and Dean! You felt guilty about what you were doing to your brothers! They were the people that you loved most in the world! You were, for lack of a better term, kicking them in the balls with this but there would be no other way! Sam and Dean would never let you have a relationship with an archangel! You could always throw Dean’s relationship with Cas into the conversation but that wouldn't get you far! 

“That’s different! You and Sam are the smart ones!” 

You could literally hear Dean now! If he knew that you were sleeping with an archangel, he would probably pass out! Passing out would be the best outcome! 

Gabriel’s lips on yours pulled you from your thoughts. 

“It's going to be okay, sugar. I’ll take care of you.’

He said softly in your mind. 

“I know.” 

You slowly pulled away from Gabriel. If you didn’t, the two of you would never get anywhere! 

“We should get out of here.” 

Gabriel nodded as you threw your phone on the bed. 

“My phone has a tracking device. Sam, Dean, and I all have one..”

Gabriel nodded and followed you to the garage. You quickly got your keys and threw your bag in the car. 

“It will be just a minute. I have to get rid of the tracker that is on my car too.” 

Gabriel chuckled. 

“I thought that my brothers were protective.” 

You rolled your eyes. Protective was putting what Sam and Dean were lightly. 

“If you only knew!”

You muttered and closed the hood. Gabriel quickly hopped out of the car. 

“Better idea! Forget the car. I can make disappearing a lot easier. Come here.” 

You didn’t need to be told twice. Wrapping your arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, you met his eyes. You wanted to look for any sign of apprehension and was relieved to see none. Instead, his golden eyes seemed to shimmer even more. 

Gabriel’s arm wrapped around your waist. 

“Still want to do this?”

You quickly crammed your mouth against his. Gabriel seemed a bit surprised at first but quickly followed your lead. He gently pushed you back against the wall. You wrapped your arms tighter around the archangels neck. He moaned against your mouth as his left arm dropped to your waist. You smiled against his lips as he pulled you tighter against him. 

“Lose control, Gabriel.”

You mumbled in between kisses. It had been weeks since he touched you last. No toy that may or may not be in your bedside table could compare to what Gabriel could do to you! Gabriel chuckled. 

“Maybe we should get to a hotel first? I don’t think that you would want your brothers walking in on us making love on the floor.” 

The romantic moment was quickly ended when you thought of Sam and Dean walking in. You sighed and gave Gabriel one final chaste kiss. 

“Good point. Where are we going?”

Gabriel gave you an eyebrow wiggle before quickly grabbing you and disappearing. 

When your world stopped spinning, you stood in the middle of a nice hotel room. 

“Whew, I’m dizzy.”

You muttered as Gabriel slowly let you go. 

“Too fast?”

Gabriel questioned. That serious angel-like expression returned. Without thinking, you made a dive at him. The two of you landed on the bed. Gabriel looked totally stunned as before wiggling his way on top of you. 

“Naughty girl.”

The pent up sexual frustration from not seeing each other in a few weeks returned like a freight train. Gabriel gently stroked the side of your face and dug his hips into yours. 

“I missed you.” 

You said as you reached up and tucked a stray curl away from Gabriel’s face. 

“I bet that I missed you more. No more goodbyes.” 

Gabriel said with a confident grin. His golden eyes gazed down your body. You didn’t waste any time in yanking the shirt that you had on-off. Gabriel’s eyes were locked on your bra covered breasts and slowly dropped to the top of your jeans. 

“I see what you want.”

You slowly lifted your thigh that he was perched on and ran it over the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“I see what you want too.”

You said with a smirk as Gabriel muttered something that sounded like 

“Hell.”

Under his breath. 

“Sorry?”

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered back up to yours for a moment before he pressed one kiss to your lips. He slowly lowered himself down your body. As he moved down, Gabriel planted soft open mouth kisses to your exposed skin. Gabriel froze at the waistband of your jeans. He looked up at you and batted his eyes. 

“I said that we are going to hell for what we are doing.” 

Gabriel didn’t give you a moment to yank you into a sitting position. He lifted you onto your knees and began to tug at your bra. You chuckled knowing that he was about to get impatient and would probably just rip it off of you. Since you had begun seeing Gabriel, your lingerie collection was quickly depleting! 

Clothing was quickly becoming an obstacle. Gabriel still had all of his clothes on and you were still in your jeans and panties. Reaching in between your bodies, you unhooked the front clasp and pushed the bra off of your shoulders. Gabriel swallowed before shoving his face between your breasts. His mouth locked around your right nipple and began to roll your left nipple between his fingers. 

You whimpered and stroked your fingers through his hair. 

“At least we will have company.”

You finally was able to string a sentence together. The archangel looked up with a smirk. 

“You really are a naughty girl...my naughty girl.” 

(meanwhile) 

“Y/n we are home!” 

Dean yelled as he threw his bag down on at the door. He expected you to come out of your room any second. Sam, meanwhile, had wandered into the kitchen for a bottle of water. 

“Sammy, is Y/n in there with you?”

Sam stepped out of the kitchen shaking his head. 

“No.” 

Sam looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the originally. Your laptop was open. The screen was off signaling that you had been away from the device for a while. 

“Y/n?”

Sam called as he followed Dean down the hallway. Walking into your room, both brothers frowned, if possible, harder. Your closet was open and a few outfits were thrown on the bed. 

“Y/n, this isn’t funny!” 

Dean snapped. He picked your phone up and entered the code. Nothing weird seemed to catch his eye. It was all normal stuff: memes, kittens, messages from Jodie about girly stuff (Dean wasn’t about to read that).

“Sam this is weird. Y/n wouldn't just leave her phone like this. This is out of the family code.” 

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Uh yeah, this is totally out of character for Y/n.” 

“Guys?”

Sam and Dean looked up to Cas who had stepped into the room. 

“Yeah?”

Dean asked. Cas motioned over his shoulder. 

“The garage door is open. There is something that I think you should see.”

Sam and Dean followed Cas into the garage. Both Winchester brothers froze at the sight of your tracker being removed and your forgotten duffle bag. 

“What the hell is going on around here?”

Dean mumbled. Sam elbowed Dean in the side.

“I’ll check the camera. If she was in here we can see it through the CCTV.”

Dean quickly followed his brother with Cas on his heels. The three hovered over Sam’s computer as Sam brought up the camera and started searching back in time.

“Whoa!”

Sam said as the images of you Gabriel appeared in front of him. Dean immediately felt the rage building up in him as he watched you talking to some strange ass man. The moment that you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and started kissing said guy; Dean looked away. 

“Looks like Y/n has a boyfriend. Excuse me while I go vomit.”

“Who is he?”

Sam questioned. 

“Uh…”

Cas started. Sam and Dean turned to face Cas. The angel was sitting with his mouth open in clear shock.

“What?”

Dean snapped. Cas looked up.

“I know him.”

“Him? You know this guy?”

Dean questioned. Cas nodded. He was about to open a can of worms with his two friends.

“That's Gabriel.” 

Sam eyes immediately stood up. 

“You mean like the archangel?!” 

Cas sighed. 

“I would know my brother anywhere.” 

Dean stood up punching the wall. 

“Son of a bitch! What the hell is she thinking!” 

Sam meanwhile, had logged onto your computer and was looking through your search history. 

“She was researching human and angel relations ...yes, that kind of relations.” 

Dean picked up a bottle of whiskey slammed it against the wall in fury.

“We have got to get her back here! I am about to kick an archangel’s ass!” 

(meanwhile) 

Gabriel looked down at you with a smile. You were sleeping quietly against his chest. Your arms were wrapped tightly around his body to prevent him from attempting to move away. Gabriel stroked his hand over your face. 

There was so much that he wanted to tell you. So much that he had yet to mention. Gabriel had never told you about him being your soulmate. He hadn’t mentioned to anyone but himself. Michael and Raphael definitely didn’t seem to know nor did anyone else in heaven. Gabriel was still confused by it himself. He wasn’t sure what his father was thinking by matching an archangel with a human. Gabriel wasn’t going to question what he was feeling and what he knew. He could feel the tug. He had felt it for years! 

This is where the worry really began to set in for the archangel. How was Gabriel supposed to tell you that he knew about the soul mate genes and had been keeping a watch on you for years? What if you thought that he was being some kind of creeper? The wiser side of him knew that you would never think such a thing but what if he was wrong?

He knew that he would have to tell you someday that he had been keeping watch over you like a “secret guardian angel” from the day that you were born. You had definitely tried Gabriel’s patience many times but he would have it no other way. He would have continued to spend all of his time chasing after you and healing your random injuries if it meant “being close.”

Gabriel could only pray that you would take this news decently. If you rejected him, Gabriel would be crushed. He would be best off going to Michael and telling him everything. Maybe if he was lucky his brother would kill him on the spot. There would be no way that Gabriel would want to spend the rest of eternity knowing that he was rejected by his own soul mate.

“Y/n wouldn't do that. She loves you. You can feel it. She would follow you to the ends of the earth!”

Gabriel thought trying to calm himself. Looking down at you, Gabriel was relieved when you smiled and tried to pull him closer.

“I'll tell you everything...as soon as I can.”

How Michael and Raphael hadn’t picked up on Gabriel’s love affair with you was a miracle of its own. It just showed how “disconnected” that his brothers were. Gabriel couldn't be more thankful for it than he was at the moment! He knew that he would have to face his brothers in time but that would be in the future. For now, Gabriel only wanted to worry about this moment. 

“I mean it when I said that I would keep you safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was mad...mad and hungover! He had been awake for a good 3 hours looking at the wall angrily. The night before he had drunk himself to sleep but the sleeping part didn’t last long. 

It had been months since you have took off with Gabriel. Dean was still no closer to finding you than the day that you left. He and Sam had been working tirelessly to track you down but it seemed like you vanished off the face of the earth! 

What bothered Dean the most was that he didn’t know if you were okay. Was Gabriel taking care of you? Was he making sure that you didn’t hurt yourself? What if he left you someplace and you got hurt by some idiot? 

Looking up from his place by the floor, Dean’s attention focused on Jack. This brought the eldest Winchester to his next fear. What if Gabriel got you pregnant? The last thing that this world needed was another nephilim running around! Not only that, would you survive that kind of birth? Kelly sure as hell didn’t! The poor woman went through hell! 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up to see Sam standing over him. Sam’s face was full of worry. Dean internally rolled his eyes. He wanted to slap that look right off of Sam’s face. This was the only expression that Sam had on his face anymore. 

“Yeah?” 

“I really don’t think that you should drink anymore today.” 

Dean shrugged. 

“What does it matter, Sam? What does any of this matter anymore?”

Sam sighed. 

“Y/n wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

Dean snorted. 

“I don’t know what Y/n would want because some archangel stepped off his pedestal and stole our sister! The dude better be glad that me kicking his ass won’t kill him!”

Sam blinked a few times as he considered his words. 

“Dean, you are not going to kick an archangel’s ass. It will be the other way around. Cas thinks that he may know where Y/n is. Get some coffee and come in the library.” 

(meanwhile)

Your eyes fluttered open. It was early. You didn’t have to look at the clock to know this. Cracking one eye open, you reached out to Gabriel’s side of the bed and felt nothing. You quickly sat up seeing no trace of the angel. His side of the bed was cold. Normally he would be in bed waiting for you to wake up. Waiting actually didn’t happen often instead he would get bored waiting and kiss your shoulders and cheeks until you woke up. 

Slipping out of bed, you heard the sound of the TV going in the other room. Cracking the door, you could clearly see Gabriel looking out the window his back toward you. What caught your attention this time was the sight of his wings. Your mouth dropped. In the time that the two of you had been together, Gabriel had never once let you see his wings. He didn’t even let on like this was a thing. 

Your mouth dropped as you looked at your lover’s body. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe what you were seeing! You wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke your hand over his wings. 

Before you could get a word out, Gabriel seemed to know that his “alone time” was over. He quickly made his wings disappear but didn’t move to face you. That feeling of being in the dark returned with a vengeance! You had been feeling this way from the time that the two of you became a couple. There was a lot that Gabriel wasn’t telling you and you knew it. You hadn’t really tried to push the issue because it didn’t seem that important. The two of you were happy and that was what mattered...right?

Now things were changing between the two of you. As your relationship with Gabriel intensified, you began to see that “angel” in him coming out at points. There was the cold distant looks that he would give you from time to time. You could see that same expression when he looked at some humans. For the most part, he did wonderfully blending in with the other humans. There were times, however, Gabriel seemed almost disgusted by some humans and their behavior. 

You took a breath and walked into the living room. Gabriel quickly turned. He gave you the same warm smile. 

“There you are, sugar.” 

Gabriel said before wrapping his arms around you. He pressed a soft kiss to your bed ravaged hair. You nuzzled your face against his shoulder with a happy sigh. 

“I was wondering where you were.”

Gabriel motioned to the window. 

“I’ve been watching these people try to change a tire. Its kind of amusing. I am clocking them at 1 hour and 30 minutes. I could be nice and help them but I think that they need to figure this one out on their own.” 

You smiled before letting your mind go back to the thought of Gabriel’s hidden wings. Reaching out, you pulled the archangel into a long kiss. You had some vain hope that a romantic passion filled kiss would make Gabriel slip up. Your hopes were crushed to hell when Gabriel pulled away. 

“You really are a naughty girl. Go get some clothes on. We need to feed you.” 

You batted your eyes at him. Maybe if you gave Gabriel a totally innocent look, you could con him into getting back into bed. You weren’t for sure why you couldn’t just ask Gabriel about seeing his wings. Something about it seemed off. If Gabriel had wanted you to see them before then he would have showed you...maybe...possibly…

Gabriel chuckled. 

“Nice try. We can do that after you get some food in you.” 

20 minutes later, you sat across from Gabriel picking at your breakfast. Your eyes fluttered up to the archangel. He was busy staring down into the cup of coffee. His golden eyes looked vaguely amused by something. 

“You have been awfully quiet this morning.”

Gabriel commented, finally looking up. How were you supposed to ask him what exactly seeing his wings meant and if he would show them to you again. Would it be considered rude? Surely, this was going to come up at some point. 

“I’m a little tired.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and decided to play along. Internally, he was panicking! Gabriel knew very well that you had seen his wings that morning. He also knew what was going on in your mind. It didn’t take him pawing through your mind to know exactly what you were wondering. 

He put a hand over his mouth, trying to appear as though nothing was wrong. His most guarded secret was out! Everything that he had been trying to preserve in all of your years of living was out the window! Now you were definitely more susceptible to other angels knowing who your soulmate! Gabriel, himself, was in more danger too! If something happened to you then he might as well go ahead and be ready to die too. 

The arrogant angel inside of Gabriel was livid! Was he ready to die for a human? Gabriel immediately knocked those thoughts from his head. Of course, he would die for you! He loved you! 

“Stop acting like Michael!” 

Gabriel thought. 

“Son of a bitch!”

Gabriel looked up at that comment. You were standing up with a hand over your mouth. Gabriel quickly stood and immediately wanted to yell the moment that Dean Winchester ran by the restaurant window with an angel behind him. 

“We gotta get out of here.”

Gabriel muttered. You, however, had different ideas. Gabriel reached out the moment that you tried to walk past him. 

“Y/n, stop! You can’t go. That’s an angel out there.”

You shook your head and dipped out of your lover’s arms. 

“And that’s my brother that he’s after!” 

You couldn’t meet Gabriel’s petrified expression as you turned and walked from the cafe. He stood a second or two before chasing after you. If he could just get his wings around you then he could get the two of you somewhere else. 

Meanwhile, every sense in your head was going to protect Dean. The past few months of being on the run didn’t matter! The fact that there was an angel that could hurt you didn’t matter! Gabriel chasing after you demanding that you stop didn’t matter! All that mattered was your brother! 

You dug in your pocket for the keys of the new SUV that Gabriel had “miracled” your way. Jumping into the driver's seat, you couldn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes as he gave you the coldest expression imaginable. 

“You need to stop. Y/n, you are throwing everything away! If we go after them...it will all be for nothing!” 

You started the SUV, without thinking and threw the car into drive. Gabriel was busy muttering in Enochian. You knew that there would probably be hell to pay later. This would probably be the first argument that you would have with Gabriel. What a hell of a way to reach a new relationship milestone! 

Sam and Dean were clearly shocked to see you pull up beside them. 

“Get in!” 

Gabriel, meanwhile, focused his attention on the angel. He quickly snapped his fingers ending the beings life. Sam and Dean, meanwhile, wasted no time in jumping into the back of the car. In all of the commotion, you didn’t even notice the younger man with them. 

“Drive!” 

Dean yelled as he slammed the door. You didn’t need to be told twice as you slammed your foot on the gas pedal. Speeding through the streets, you kept glancing back into the rear view mirror. Something told you to expect that angel to appear right behind you. 

“Maybe you should slow down.”

Gabriel commented. His eyes were locked on the street in front of you. This was exactly what made you a handful! There had been far too many high speed chases that he kept you safe in! 

“Right now, I am trying not to kill us.”

You replied. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder and the four men in the back seat. Sam and Dean were already giving him cold icy glares. Cas looked worried and the third guy looked confused as hell. 

“Y/n, we are good. I killed him.”

Gabriel said softly. You carefully slowly pressed on the brake pedal. 

Finally, you gained some courage to look into the rear view mirror again. 

“Hi guys.” 

Dean’s mouth dropped at your casual greeting. 

“Hi guys? HI GUYS? You have ran off with this joker for months and all that we get is a hi guys!” 

“Watch your tone.”

Gabriel said in a cold voice that you hadn’t ever heard from him. Dean’s attention went to Gabriel. 

“You better be glad that you are immortal and that I left my archangel blade at home!”

Gabriel laughed. 

“Are you trying to threaten me? I would watch it if I were you, Dean Winchester, I am not the person that you would want to threaten.” 

If Dean hadn’t been wedged between Jack and Cas, he would have jumped at Gabriel. Dean wanted nothing more than to punch the angel and him feel as miserable as he had for the past few months. 

“Yeah, I am threatening you, Sally!” 

Gabriel seemed to let the “Sally” comment go as his golden eyes narrowed on Dean through the rear view mirror. 

“You are very lucky to have my brother protecting your pathetic ass. If he didn’t, you would be dead by now. You would be in hell and would burn for the rest of eternity. You would be truly fucked.”

“Gabriel.”

You choked his name out. This was the last thing that you wanted to hear. Dean had already seen hell and something told you that Gabriel had too. 

You were almost afraid to look at your lover now. The sweet and charming Gabriel that you loved so much was on autopilot. This Gabriel was cold and seethed archangel glory. 

Sam quickly came in. 

“I think that we should stop this conversation before it gets worse.” 

You nodded. 

“Yes, we need to get back to the hotel. Being on the road like this arguing isn’t good.” 

The rest of the ride to the hotel was a silent one. Gabriel and Dean were busy shooting each other icy looks. Common sense told you that the two of them would never get along. Your attention had focused on the young boy at Dean’s side. His mannerisms reminded you of Cas however, there was something about him that made you nervous. 

“I hope that this is what you want.”

Gabriel’s voice was in your mind. You glanced at him with wary eyes. Gabriel wasn’t even looking at you. He was glaring coldly out of the window. 

“They aren’t stopping me from being with you. I don’t think that you would let that happen anyway.” 

Gabriel didn’t reply. You reached out wrapping your hand around his. Gabriel turned his hand so he was clutching your almost painfully. He didn’t care in the slightest to show Dean Winchester just who was boss. You were his soulmate and he wasn’t going to give up and die because big brother Dean had his undies in a twist. 

Arriving back at the hotel, Sam quickly got out followed by Cas and the mystery person that you didn’t know. Dean remained in the center of the back seat. 

“Okay, Bonnie and Clyde...out!” 

“You first.” 

Gabriel sneered. Dean shook his head. 

“No way. I am not about to get out and you disappear with her again.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes before disappearing and reappearing at the driver’s side door. He opened it up and held out a hand. You didn’t look back at Dean before quickly wrapping your hand around Gabriel’s to step out of the car.

The whole way to the hotel room, you could hear Sam and Dean whispering about you holding onto Gabriel. It was mostly Dean making comments and Sam telling him to hush. 

Dean barley waited until the door was closed before beginning to unload all of his feelings. 

“How dare you kidnap our sister and trick her into falling in love with you?!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This had to be one of the most insane conversations that he had ever been apart of (except for the whole Jesus fiasco). You groaned and decided it was time to cut Dean off before he got himself killed. Gabriel didn’t look like he was in the mood for games at the moment. 

“Dean, he didn’t kidnap me. I went willingly.”

Dean turned his attention on you. Sam was clearly as annoyed as his brother now. Sam had been holding up hope that you had been a hostage to the whole situation and was just suffering from some severe form of Stockholm Syndrome. 

“You went willingly? Like he said, hey lets run away together and you said yes?”

You nodded. 

“That was actually the way that it went.”

Dean had to pick his mouth up off of the floor! He was glad that for once Sam was muttering behind him. 

“Why did you think that running away with an archangel seemed like a good idea? He could kill you!” 

You were trying to keep yourself calm but your reserve was failing. 

“If this isn’t the pot calling the kettle black! Dean I know that you are in a relationship with Cas! He could kill you too! No offense Cas.” 

Cas nodded. 

“I’m not getting in this.”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped. He pointed at Dean then back at Cas. 

“So you are over here screwing my brother and you have the nerve to talk ABOUT Y/N AND I? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?”

Dean scowled at you. 

“That’s different!”

“No it isn’t.”

You snapped. Looking at Dean, you were reminded by an overgrown child that didn’t get his way! 

“Yes, it is! Cas can’t get me pregnant like this disaster can.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. That is what all of this foolishness was about? 

“Dean…”

You started but Gabriel cut you off. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. For one, I don’t like kids. Second, I stop that from happening. I am not completely clueless.”

Dean still didn’t look convinced. 

“Hey kid, come here!” 

A moment or two later, the young man from the car came trotting in. Dean motioned to Jack. 

“This is Jack. Hey, Gabriel. Take a look at the kid and tell me what you see.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the kid. He only had to look at him for a moment before feeling like he had been hit in the stomach by one of Michael’s strongest punches. 

Dean smiled at the bewildered expression on the archangel’s face. What Dean didn’t know what Gabriel was still internally mourning over the loss of Lucifer. He didn’t know how much that Gabriel still loved his older brother. Now here stood a half breed child that was clearly his nephew. 

“This is why I don’t want the two of you together.” 

You, still not knowing what was going on held a hand up. 

“Who are you?”

You asked. The young man smiled gleefully. 

“I’m Jack.”

You nodded. 

“Pleasure. Now that we all know each other what the fuck is going on?”

Dean motioned to Jack with his head. 

“This is Lucifer’s son. This is what Gabriel can do to you! Do you want to know where Jack’s mother is? She’s dead! She died because she could not handle giving birth to thing like him! You may want to love Gabriel because he isn’t human but that is the problem! HE. ISN’T. HUMAN!”

“DEAN!”

Sam finally came in. Dean stopped talking and put a hand over his face for a moment. 

“I’ll be damned if I lose you to some dick archangel that doesn't even want to be with his own species.” 

“It isn’t your choice.”

Your replied. Dean stopped talking for a few moments before looking up to Gabriel. 

“I want to talk to you alone. Sam and I both do.” 

You stepped forward as Dean glared in your direction. 

“I said alone, Y/n. You will be just fine without him for a few moments.” 

“Like hell I am going to let him out of my sight when you are mad, Dean! I am not letting him go outside for one of you to stab him with an archangel blade.”

Gabriel reached out and gently put his hands on your face so you had to look at him. He loved the grossed out expressions that he was getting from Sam and Dean. 

“Sugar, don’t worry. They aren’t touching me. You know what I can do to people who try stupid shit like that.” 

Gabriel said the last part as a warning to Dean. He could only hope that the human had enough sense to catch his meaning. 

You nodded as Gabriel leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips. He smirked at Sam and Dean when he pulled away from you. 

“After you.”

He replied as Dean motioned to the balcony of the hotel room. 

When Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were out of the room, you sat down in a huff. You rubbed your temples. Maybe if you rubbed hard enough the headache would go away. 

When you looked back up, Jack had vanished and it was just Cas in the room with you. 

“Go ahead Cas, give me your worst.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not going to talk to you like a child. Something tells me that you have enough going on in your mind.” 

You nodded. 

“Oh yeah.”

“You can ask anything that you want.”

Cas said softly. You debated asking Cas the question that had been on your mind all day. It would probably be better to ask Gabriel but something was telling you not to.

“Cas, what does it mean for a human to see an angel’s wings?” 

Cas looked totally stunned by your question. He looked at you for a moment before speaking. 

“It means that angel is your soulmate. They are bound to you and you to them. The angel would die to keep you safe. It is one of the most intimate connections known to angels and mankind. Y/n, I normally don’t pry into people’s love lives but did you see Gabriel's ...”

“YES!

You squeaked out a little faster than you meant to. Cas looked at you unblinking for a moment. You quickly began back pedal so Cas would know the whole story.

“Well, he doesn’t that I know. I got up and he was standing by the window. He really wasn’t hiding them but when he heard me moving around he hid them. If this is so intimate why would he hide that from me?”

Cas was silent as he considered his words. 

“Maybe there is a reason but I don’t know what it would be. Angel and human soulmates are incredibly rare. It's almost unheard of…”

“We do have a lot of sex. I guess that is intimate.” 

Cas, to your relief, didn’t look grossed out the way that Sam or Dean would. He seemed to totally understand. 

“A soulmate bond is more than just a intercourse. That is obviously a part of it but that isn’t the only thing. Gabriel actually showing you his wings is one of the most intimate and giving things that he could do. That is a sign of complete trust.” 

You looked down. 

“So, he doesn’t really trust me?”

Cas was beside you in an instant. He tried to be as comforting as possible the moment that he felt your heart began to pound. 

“I wouldn’t say that. Please keep in mind that the archangels are very different from you everyday angel...like me. They have all been through a lot. I am sure that Gabriel has a perfectly reasonable explanation. Maybe it would be best if you brought the subject up to him.”

Before the conversation could continue, Gabriel walked in followed by Sam and Dean. Both of your brother looked sick at their stomachs while Gabriel looked like his normal self. 

“There you are, sugar. Want to go lay down a bit? You are looking tired.”

You quickly stood up and ignored your brother’s matching expressions of misery. 

“Dean, are you all…”

“We will be here when you wake up. The only time one of us are leaving is all together and going back home.” 

You were pleased with Dean’s answer but would have to consider the whole “going back home” thing. Sam and Dean would have to realize that you are a grown woman with your own life. They couldn’t be acting like a bunch of prudes whenever Gabriel touched you. After all, you had seen Dean with more women than you could count. He definitely was no prude.! 

Walking into the bedroom, Gabriel took off the jacket that he was wearing before turning back to you. 

“Before you ask, it was mostly them just threatening me. I find it vaguely amusing that they believe that they can hurt me. My brothers would probably offer to give me away.” 

You sat down on the bed and began to twist a strand of your hair around your finger. Gabriel looked over his shoulder. He was shocked that you weren’t asking him a million questions. 

“What’s wrong, sugar?”

You looked up to the archangel with innocent eyes. Maybe if you played it cool, he would tell you everything that you wanted to know. If you were lucky, he hadn’t been reading your mind over the past few days. 

“I have a question.” 

Gabriel smiled. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What does it mean for an angel to show a human their wings?” 

Gabriel’s cheerful demeanor changed. He went from the happy person that you loved so much to straight archangel. His golden eyes hardened and his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious?”

You muttered. Gabriel looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. 

“That's kind of a silly thing to ask. It means nothing.”

That sinking feeling came right back! In fact, it swarmed over you making you feel like you could go into a panic attack at any moment. Swallowing, you finally looked up to your lover. 

There was something different about Gabriel now. He seemed colder now. The expression on his face told you that this was some big secret that only he was supposed to know about. Gabriel was not about to talk about it either. 

“Stories like that are meant to romance silly little girls.” 

You had to look away! Is that what you were to him? A silly little girl who “needed” the romance of an archangel?

Gabriel kneeling in front of you broke you from your thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. Sure, you wanted to call him on his bull shit! That would come in time. At this moment, however, you were too mentally exhausted from the day to even think about getting into an argument with an archangel! 

“I’m just tired. I think I am going to go to sleep. You don’t have to stay.” 

Gabriel leaned back on his feet. 

“I usually always stay when you go to sleep. Has this whole thing with your brothers made you think that I am going to leave you or something?”

“I don't know.” 

You replied. Gabriel sighed. 

“Y/n...”

You quickly held up a hand to silence him. 

“I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go to sleep.” 

Gabriel stood up and laid down beside you before you could tell him to get lost. 

“Go to sleep then.”

He reached out and put a hand to your forehead. You didn't have time to process another thought before the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast you were silent as the grave. Dean was on his fourth waffle. Everyone else was eating in relative silence. You had woken up in a mood from hell! Maybe it was because you were still thinking about what Gabriel said. Were you really a silly girl for wanting to know the truth about soul mates? You didn’t think so. Apparently, Cas didn’t think so either! If he did, why would he have even bothered bringing the subject up? He could have easily thrown something in about you seeing things...but he didn’t. 

You had been picking at the waffle that Dean put in front of you. 

“You should eat.”

Gabriel said softly. You didn’t look up to meet your lover’s gaze. If you had looked at him then you would have seen the apologetic expression on his face. 

“I’m not hungry.”

You muttered. Gabriel sighed. This was all going to hell! He knew that he needed to talk to you quickly but didn’t feel like doing this in front of an audience. The last thing that he really wanted to do was to tell you that you were his soul mate in front of Dean fucking Winchester! The stupid human-ape would never understand how sacred something like soul mates really was. He would never respect just how much Gabriel loved you...it would never be good enough! 

“You really should eat, sugar. You didn’t eat dinner.”

Gabriel continued to mutter. You still didn’t look up. Sam and Dean were watching like a couple of lions now. You didn’t have to look at your brothers to know what expressions were on their faces. If you had asked them to get rid of Gabriel, the archangel would probably be tossed out the door before he could react. 

“What did you do to her?”

Dean snapped. He was ready to lunge across the table after Gabriel. Sure, it would be a stupid decision once Gabriel reacted but at the moment it would feel good for Dean. 

“Have you been crying?”

Sam questioned. You finally looked up meeting their gazes before speaking. 

“Just stay out of it and eat your waffles.”

Dean glanced over at Sam. They were internally trying to figure out just how to make Gabriel miserable. 

“Oh hell to the fuck no! I am not staying out of shit when I see that your eyes are puffy. Gabriel, what the hell did you do to her?”

Gabriel gave Dean the best insolent expression that he could come up with. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“None of your business.” 

You growled before standing up and storming out of the room. The last thing that you wanted to deal with at the moment was Gabriel and your brothers arguing with each other. All three could be assholes. You didn’t want to see which one could be the biggest asshole. 

Gabriel meanwhile, waited until you were gone before turning to face Dean. The eldest Winchester was frowning. 

“You better start talking. Y/n is one of the nicest people ever. For someone to piss her off...boy you must have really done something stupid.”

“I haven’t done anything.” 

Cas decided that maybe it was time for him to speak up. It was clear that Gabriel wasn’t going to contribute anything other than cold distant glares. 

“Gabriel, tell them the truth. Y/n is their sister. They deserve to know.”

“Deserve to know what?”

Dean snapped. He was beginning to have enough! Since you had Gabriel, you turned into a person that Dean didn’t know. You would have never run off before! Never in a million yes! You would have been just happy sitting in the bunker doing research for cases. 

Gabriel sighed. 

“You want to know the truth? Fine. Y/n saw my wings. Does your small human brain know what that means?” 

Dean looked thoughtful as Sam’s mouth dropped. 

“You mean...you are…”

Gabriel smirked. 

“You are the smart one. “ 

Dean turned to Sam. 

“What the hell am I missing?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, having enough. His golden eyes narrowed on Dean with an expression of pure disdain. 

“She is my soulmate, you stupid ass!” 

Dean was silent as the grave for about 40 seconds before going after the archangel. Whether it be Dean doing something so stupid or Gabriel actually feeling bad that Dean had to find out this way...Gabriel didn’t move. When Dean successfully punched the archangel in the cheek and started cursing did Gabriel speak. 

“Do you feel better now? You have gone and broken your hand because you wanted to act like a damn caveman. Congratulations. By the way, I didn’t feel anything. Who is the loser here? You.” 

Dean shook his hand furiously.

“If it were your sister being cursed by some psycho I think that you would be pissed too.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before getting annoyed with Dean’s hands shaking. He snapped his fingers healing the eldest Winchester’s hand. If it were up to Gabriel, he would have left it broken. 

“I am not a psycho. Furthermore, I had nothing to do with this. My father selected Y/n for me. Whenever you find him, thank him. If it weren’t for me, Y/n would have been seriously hurt on multiple occasions. I haven’t spent every year of her life watching her for shits and giggles.” 

Dean gave Gabriel a disgusted frown. 

“You’ve been watching her since day one? That’s kind of creepy. Now I am thinking that you are some kind of stalker.” 

“Dean…”

Sam finally came in. Dean quickly rounded on his younger brother.

“Does it not freak you out that sparkles over here has been watching our sister?” 

Sam held his hands out before sighing. 

“Dean, that doesn’t matter. We can’t stop them from being together. Now that she has seen his wings....its...official. It's going to find a way. Life finds a way...it doesn’t matter if we like it or not.”

Dean scowled. 

“When did you become some kind of weird minister? Better yet, stop quoting fucking Jurassic Park, you Jeff Goldbum want to be!” 

Sam didn’t bother trying to talk to Dean at this point. His older brother was being irrational. Irrational Dean was about as enjoyable and drunk Dean! Sam turned and walked out of the room without another word. He didn’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore. 

Meanwhile, 

You walked into the hotel room. Jack stood in the kitchenette looking at a box of Nesquik powder. 

“Uh hi.”

You said softly. Going into the room you wanted nothing more than to be alone for a bit. After watching Jack looking at the bottle of chocolate milk mix, you shrugged. 

“You need some help?” 

Jack looked up again. 

“Dean said that this stuff was delicious. I don’t understand. I ate a spoonful and vomited. It was too gritty.” 

You put a hand over your mouth as the realization that the kid was more innocent than you realized washed over. 

“Oh honey, you don’t eat it out of the jar. You put it in milk.” 

Jack blinked a few times before chuckling. 

“Oh, I see.” 

He snapped a glass of milk onto the table in front of him. Jack handed you a clean spoon with a small smile. 

Oh hell, I am going to adore this kid.

You thought. Were Sam and Dean sure that Jack was Lucifer’s son? Were they 100% sure? What if he was some other angel’s kid and Lucifer just decided to say it was him?

“Yeah, he’s, unfortunately, my father.”

You gaped up at the boy.

“Jack...I’m sorry...I just…”

Jack smiled, 

“Its okay! I am trying to figure that one out too! I think we could be fast friends! So you’re dating my uncle?”

You sighed. 

“Yeah...I guess. I am apparently just some silly little girl.” 

Jack sat down. 

“Is this over the whole you seeing his wings thing?” 

Your mouth dropped. 

“How did you find that out?” 

Jack shrugged. 

“I kind of read Gabriel’s mind. He’s freaking out.”

Your face looked even more surprised. Surprised was putting it lightly. Now you felt even worse! Gabriel knew that you saw his wings and he called you a silly little girl?! This was awful! 

“Excuse me, Jack. I have an archangel to kick in the ass!” 

You stormed out of the room before Jack could say anything. He shrugged and went back to his chocolate milk. 

“Me and my big mouth.” 

5 minutes later you stormed into the hotel bar where Dean sat across from Gabriel. The two of them weren’t speaking instead they sat glaring at each. 

“Sugar…”

Gabriel started as you walked over pointing your finger at him. 

“I know that you don’t understand a lot of things that humans do and maybe I don’t understand a lot of things that archangels do ...but...I am really really mad at you! You lied to me and called me a silly girl, which is really offensive to me. You don’t think that I know what it means for me to see your wings? Well, you are soooooo wrong! Everyone here knows it. Jack for god’s sake knows it! Do you think that I am dumber than some child?! I am a hunter and I know angels...I know more than you think! Break this stupid bond since I am some silly little girl! I’ll show you silly little girl!” 

Gabriel sat motionless looking at you with wide petrified eyes. He had never seen you this angry. In all of the years that he had been quietly guardian you, you were always the calm one in the room. Sure, you could get sassy and Gabriel often worried that would get you into trouble but you weren’t like Dean.

Trembling in rage, you turned and started for the door of the bar but stopped the moment that Michael walked in.

“Oh crap.”

You muttered as Gabriel was by your side in an instant. Michael’s attention turned to his brother. 

“Gabriel, there you are. Oh my, you are in trouble.”

Gabriel’s hand was locked around yours. His eyes didn’t leave his brother’s face as he stepped closer to you. 

“I’m sending you somewhere safe. I’ll catch up with you soon.” 

Before you had a chance to argue with Gabriel’s plan, you found yourself sitting in the living room at the bunker. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack (who was still drinking a glass of Nesquik) stood looking as equally as confused. You jumped up from the couch before turning to Cas. 

“I need you to get me back to Gabriel!” 

Cas frowned. 

“He has you locked here. I can’t do anything until he returns.” 

“Then go back and drag him home!” 

Cas sighed. 

“Y/n, it isn’t that simple. I can’t drag an archangel anywhere.” 

You ran a hand over your face before turning to go into the library to find a way to get back to Gabriel. 

“Son of a bitch!”


	5. Chapter 5

You stood in the library anxiously looking at the books on the shelf. Surely somewhere in all of these books, you would be able to find something to help you get to Gabriel. Tapping your bottom lip, you tried to fight to a panic attack that was threatening to take over. Was this the soulmate gene in you working their magic? It had to be! Sam and Dean had gone missing multiple times, of course, you were worried but not like this. You weren’t ready to burn the world down or kick an archangel’s ass to get to your archangel. 

“Y/n?”

You turned as Sam and Dean walked into the room with Cas trailing behind. All three were watching you with a worried expression as you tore books off of the shelf. You threw ones that weren’t helpful over your shoulder into a pile. Sam would probably have a fit over this but you didn’t care. He could categorize them later! 

“If you three aren’t going to help me then get lost.” 

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas. If anyone could calm you down it was him. Maybe Cas understood what the hell was going on better than Sam or Dean did too. Dean was a little surprised by your actions. You were the calm cool one. You thought stuff out before acting typically. 

Cas slowly walked over. He gently reached out and took your hand in his. 

“Y/n, come with me. You need to relax.”

You turned to look at Cas with worried eyes. Even Cas seemed a little surprised by the panicked expression in your eyes. Cas didn’t need any further confirmation to know that you were Gabriel’s soulmate. The pure desperation on your face was enough to show anyone that you had feelings for Gabriel that you never had for anyone else. 

Cas’ eyes rolled up to Dean. The eldest Winchester had his arms crossed over his chest. He was still obviously trying to take all of this in. Cas knew that part of Dean was suspicious of the whole soulmate gene. Dean hadn’t seen it enough to even consider it as really happening. Now that it was happening in his own house, he had no idea how to act. 

“I can’t, Cas. I don’t know what I am doing but I have to do something.” 

Cas didn’t let go of your hand. He tightened his hold on your hand. 

“Come and sit down. Gabriel will be fine. He can handle Michael. He will be back with you as soon as he can.”

You didn’t believe Cas like you normally would have and Cas knew it.

“Y/n, I know that you are his soulmate. I know that this is hard for you to understand. These feelings have to be confusing. Come on.” 

You didn’t move for a moment before finally giving in and following Cas to the dining room. The last thing that you wanted to do was sit down and take it “easy” but it seemed that you had no other choice. 

Sitting down, you stared at the table in front of you. Sam had wandered in and was sitting down beside you. Dean had gone into the kitchen for a moment before coming back with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He knew that tea always seemed to make you feel better. This time, however, he wasn’t so sure. 

You looked down at the tea as Dean sat down. Neither of your brothers spoke for a moment. They watched you as if you were going to explode at any moment. Finally, Dean decided it was time to say something. 

“So this soulmate thing is real?”

You looked up and nodded. 

“I told you that I saw his wings.” 

Sam decided to come in.

“We’re sorry, Y/n. This is just a shock of us as well. We’ve never seen you like this over someone before.” 

You laughed bitterly.

“Like the two of you would ever let me be with someone anyway.” 

Sam frowned. 

“We would.” 

You looked between your brothers as if they were batshit insane. 

“No, you wouldn’t. Look at how you both reacted to me dating Gabriel.” 

Dean held up a hand. 

“In our defense, you did run off with the guy without saying anything to us.” 

You sighed. 

“You two would have never let me be with Gabriel if I told you about us. I know the two of you painfully well. If I told you that I wanted to be with Gabriel you both would have tried to kill him.” 

Sam and Dean looked between each other and silently agreed that you were right. They both would have never willingly let you date an archangel. Now there really was no choice in the matter. The last thing that they really wanted was Gabriel making their lives hell or killing them because he couldn’t have access to his soulmate. There just wasn’t enough homeowners insurance to cover what Gabriel would do to them. 

Sure, they both wanted you to understand that it was because they wanted to keep you safe. That was 100% what it was. Dean felt sick when his mind went to what Kelly had gone through with Jack. He didn’t want his baby sister to go through that!

“Forgive us for wanting to keep you safe.” 

Dean said coldly. Sam shot Dean a cold glare. 

“Y/n, we are just worried about him not taking care of you properly. He doesn’t know everything that you would need.” 

You shook your head.

“He took care of me just fine. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself too.” 

Neither Sam nor Dean said anything for a moment. You quickly stood up and motioned them forward.

“I can fight just as good as the two of you. Try me.” 

Dean started chuckling as Sam shook his head. 

“Y/n, we aren’t fighting you to prove a point.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Chicken.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Y/n, fine. You fight just as good as us.” 

Sam slowly stood up as you started trying to push him over. He rolled his eyes as he continued to attempt to push him on the floor but wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Are you done?”

Sam asked in that paternal tone of contempt that John would often give you when you were a kid. 

“Forget it.” 

You muttered and started for the kitchen but stopped. Sam had obviously let his guard down. You took off after your brother and crashed into him. Sam hit the floor with a loud thud. Dean, meanwhile, was still drinking his coffee as if nothing had happened. 

“She took you down, Sam.” 

You stood up and walked back to your chair with a cocky smile.

“Told you.” 

You muttered as you took your place back at the table. Sam slowly sat up and pushed his long hair out of his face. 

“Congratulations. That really wasn’t what we were referring to, Y/n. We meant more like your physical and emotional needs.”

“Sam, gross.”

Dean grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated. 

“I didn’t mean THAT, Dean! I meant what if you get ill or don’t eat enough. Clearly, Gabriel didn’t know what was bothering you this morning.” 

“He knew.” 

Cas came in. Dean turned to his lover.

“Thanks for joining the conversation! Y/n, we want to make sure that you are safe.” 

“I am. Not at this particular moment, however.”

Dean’s green eyes rolled up to yours. 

“We need to stop this conversation before you get more depressed. One question, do you love him?”

You nodded, 

“Very much. It may not make much sense to you…”

Dean interrupted you. This time his voice was a lot more gentle. He and Cas may not be soul mates but he loved him. 

“It makes sense. I understand love…believe it or not. I don’t worry about myself though. I worry about you. Look Y/n, you may be an adult but Sam and I have taken care of you since you were born. You can’t just turn that off. We’ll try to get along with Gabriel. If this means something to you then we will try to be more accepting. Try is that keyword.”

Half an hour later, you sat at the table anxiously tapping your fingers. Sam and Dean had gone off to get a beer and who knows what else. They were probably avoiding you after the conversation earlier. 

“Y/n?”

You looked up as Jack stepped into the room. 

“Hi Jack.” 

“I can get you back to that hotel bar. Gabriel didn’t block me.” 

You jumped up. This was the best news that you had heard all morning! 

“Then poof me back there and you will be my favorite person ever!” 

Jack frowned. 

“I’m not letting you go alone. If Michael is involved, I don’t feel comfortable letting you go by yourself. Dean would never forgive me. Besides, you are the first person here that doesn’t treat me like an ignorant kid. You talk to me like an equal. I kinda don’t want to lose that.” 

You smiled. 

“You’re the best, Jack.” 

Jack quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around you. 

The next thing that you knew, you were standing in the middle of the hotel bar. You stood behind Michael and could clearly see Gabriel. Relief washed over you as you looked at your boyfriend. He didn’t look happy but he was in one piece. He and Michael were speaking in rapid Enochian. 

You frowned as your attention focused on Michael. The prick had his back to you and was totally clueless that you were there. You had the immediate urge to kick him as hard as you could. It would have been a lot more enjoyable if you had worn some of Dean’s steel-toed boots! 

Gabriel’s eyes had gone from Michael’s face and was on yours. You met his gaze and saw nothing but sheer terror! He looked almost panicked! 

_“What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the bunker! Go! Get out of here and I will catch up with you soon.”_

Gabriel yelled in your mind. You shook your head.

“No, Gabriel. I am not leaving you with psycho over there! You can’t make me do everything that you want! That isn’t how this works! I am not listening anymore!”

Gabriel continued to yell at you but you didn’t listen as you snuck up on Michael. When you got directly behind Michael, you kicked him in the shins as hard as possible. Michael spun around, totally surprised that someone would dare to kick him. 

His eyes darkened as he started in your direction. 

“You stupid insolent little…”

Before you could fire an insult back, Gabriel had you protectively in his arms. Michael froze and looked at the two of you disgusted. 

“Gabriel, let go of the human. I told you when you came down here to not touch anything or put anything in your mouth.”

Gabriel laughed coldly.

“You don’t want to know what I have had in my mouth.” 

Michael instantly looked ill. 

“I could take her out of existence easily. You won’t be able to stop me.” 

Gabriel quickly shoved you behind him this time he shielded you with his wings. Michael stopped moving and glared at his brother. 

“It’s not possible.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s totally possible! Isn’t it sweetheart?”

You made a quiet “uh-huh” from behind Gabriel. 

“She’s my soulmate and you aren’t touching her! If you think for one minute, that I wouldn’t turn you into a pile of goo just because you are my brother then you’re wrong.” 

Michael looked calculatingly at his brother. He was no fool. He knew how soulmate genes worked! Michael was not about to tangle with Gabriel while he was high mate rage. His attention also focused on Jack, who was in the room as well. The nephilim and Gabriel together could really do some damage! 

“You’re in trouble, Gabriel. I may not be able to take you on my own but wait until Raphael finds out. Your little darling is going to die and you will meet the same sticky end.”

Michael disappeared in an instant. Gabriel didn’t move for a few moments just in case Michael decided to be a hero and come back. When he didn’t, Gabriel quickly hid his wings and turned to face Jack and yourself. 

“What were the two of you thinking?! You could have been hurt!” 

You looked down at your feet before meeting your boyfriend’s angry gaze. Gabriel’s eyes were locked on you. Boy, he looked mad! 

“Gabriel, I was afraid that something happened to you. I was about to tear the bunker down…”

“She isn’t lying.”

Jack said cheerfully. Gabriel’s icy gaze turned to his nephew. 

“Bye!”

He snapped his fingers banishing the kid back to the bunker. Gabriel turned back to you looking angrier. 

“You got Jack in on this craziness?”

You rubbed your upper right arm nervously. 

“Cas couldn’t help me because you blocked him.” 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped. 

“And for good reason. Now I am going to have to make sure that I block every being in the bunker when I need to get away from you.” 

“Get away from me?”

You asked weakly. Gabriel’s expression didn’t soften. Normally when you had that tone, he would backpedal and try to appease you. This time, however, he was so angry that he couldn’t even think about anything else! IF you were injured, he would have been devastated! 

“Let’s just get you back home.”

Gabriel muttered before reaching out and grabbing your arm. 

The next thing you knew, you were back in the bunker with Gabriel practically dragging you to the bedroom. He was walking so fast that you were struggling to keep up. 

“Gabe, can you slow down? I can’t walk this fast! Human here! Hello!” 

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen with a spoon in his mouth. He stepped out with a half-eaten pie tin in his hand.

“Whoa! What’s going on here?” 

Gabriel turned and focused his rage on Dean.

“You’re sister thought that it was a great idea to kick Michael in the shins!” 

Dean immediately sat the pie down before looking at you.

“You were just in the dining room. How the hell did you kick Michael?”

Jack held his hand up from the living room.

“I’m a selfish toad because I helped her out.” 

Dean blinked. He was tempted to say something but decided against it. Gabriel miracled you into the bedroom and slammed the door. 

You meanwhile, landed on the bed with a little thud. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Of all of your spats with him, this was probably the worst! You looked down at your arm where Gabriel had a hold of you and there was a clear imprint that was starting to bruise. 

“Well that’s great!” 

You muttered. Gabriel was typically so aware of himself around you. He would never squeeze you too tight or even think about hurting you. If he did bruise you it was during sex and he healed the places as soon as it happened. Gabriel knew his strength. Today was the first time that he ever did this. 

This was the last thing that Dean needed to see! If you wanted Dean to like Gabriel this was not the way for it to start!

An hour later, you lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. The door closing got your attention. You sat up to see Gabriel standing in front of you with a rose in his hand. He looked at you sympathetically with those honey eyes that stole your heart. 

“Can we talk about earlier?” 

He asked softly. You shrugged. 

“I don’t think there is much to talk about.” 

Gabriel chuckled.

“We have a lot to talk about. What you were screaming in my face, the fact that you kicked Michael in the shins, there is a lot that we have to talk about.” 

You didn’t say anything. Gabriel sighed and started talking. 

“Sugar, I was scared to death earlier. I honestly thought that my idiot brother was going to kill you right in front of me. You have no idea how scared I was.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I don’t listen very well. Ask Dean or Sam, they’ll agree.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“Maybe so but that isn’t my point. My job isn’t to tell you what to do. We haven’t really been honest with each other. I guess that I was trying to protect you. If my brothers found out about you being my soulmate, I was afraid that they would try to hurt you. Which it turns out I was right about but hey crapstoms happen. I know that you saw my wings that day and I know that is why you were pissed at me. The whole silly little girl comment was a bit harsh. I’m really sorry.” 

Gabriel’s eyes lowered to your arm. 

“Did I do that?’

You nodded, looking away from Gabriel’s face. The beyond depressed expression broke your heart. 

“I said that I would never hurt you. Guess I’m a liar too.” 

“You didn’t mean to. We were in the middle of a fight and you forgot your strength.” 

Gabriel knelt down in front of you and quickly healed the place. 

“Never again…I can’t forget that…not with you. You’re the one person that I am not supposed to hurt.”

You reached out and cupped his cheek. 

“Its okay. I’m not mad at you. I just want us to be honest with each other. You don’t know how scared I was earlier. Sam and Dean tried to help…I’m sure that you can imagine how bad that was. It made me even worse.” 

Gabriel stood up and undid his shirt before tossing it on the floor.

“We do. Come here.” 

He held out a hand and pulled you into his arms. Gabriel looked at you a little apprehensive before making his wings appear. You looked at him with wide eyes. Gabriel gave you a small smile. 

“This what you wanted, sweetheart? Here’s your first step in honesty.” 

You leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

“You’re perfect.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“You maybe biased.”

You continued to press chaste kisses to his lips before reaching out and stroking your hands over his wings. Gabriel instantly whimpered as his knees buckled. 

“Holy hell, do that again.” 

Gabriel moaned against your mouth. You smiled and stroked your fingers over the skin on his shoulders down to the base of his wings. Gabriel shivered. 

This really was like an aphrodisiac! Gabriel didn’t believe the stories that he heard. Now here he was a shivering horny mess by a couple of touches. He tried to focus on how each delicate touch of your hands was making him feel, however, with each touch he was closer and closer to the edge. If you needed a way to shut him up then this would be a good one! 

Gabriel muttered a few phrases in Enochian as you pulled a few feathers. The lights flickered in the room as you slowly started alternating between pulling and petting. You had turned the archangel into gooey putty in your hands. 

“Sugar, I’m about to come in jeans.” 

You smiled against his mouth. 

“Would you rather move this to the bed then? Maybe have a little makeup sex to fix this crapstorm of a day?”

You said softly. Gabriel nodded frantically as he snapped away both of your clothes. He didn’t need anymore convincing. If this was what happened every time you touched his wings then you could see them anytime you wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

“I want to make you happy.”

Gabriel said softly as he stroked his hands over your hip. Your eyes rolled to his. 

“You do. I am happy now.” 

You reached up and gently pushed a stray curl away from Gabriel’s face. The day that had started a crapstorm had most certainly improved! You couldn’t help but think how after Gabriel acknowledged you seeing his wings; everything felt different. There seemed to be more feeling in his touch. Making love even seemed more connecting than before. 

“We should talk about what happened earlier.”

He said in almost a whisper. Gabriel felt a little bit of nervousness as your eyes rolled to him almost fearfully. 

“It's not going to be all bad. I just...Y/n, you should have never come after me like that. If Michael hurt you….I could have never forgiven myself. I would have died right along with you. Sugar, you don’t realize just how dangerous archangels are. I may be sweet to you but you don’t know all of the things that I have done or all of the things that I could do.” 

You sighed. 

“Gabriel, I know that it was stupid but you don’t know how badly I was panicking. Maybe I overreacted a touch.”

Gabriel chuckled. 

“I think that was more than a touch. I get it though. That was the soulmate bond at work. Now we have to worry about my idiot brothers.” 

The tone in Gabriel’s voice darkened. You quickly wrapped your arms tighter around Gabriel. 

“Do you think that it is going to be bad?”

“Michael and Raphael will take this as an ultimate sign of betrayal. For an archangel to fall in love with a human is an unforgivable sin. It doesn’t matter if our souls are connected and that we are meant to be together.” 

You slowly sat up and looked around your room. A feeling of dread slowly washed over you. Were you an idiot to think that Michael and Raphael would simply let this go? Something told you that you were being an idiot. You knew how Sam and Dean would react in a position like this. They would be ready to kill someone over you. Why would Michael and Raphael not be the same way over their baby brother? 

Gabriel reached out and pulled you back into his arms. 

“I am not going to let anything happen to you or to us. You believe me right?” 

You nodded. Without question, you believed him. 

“I do.” 

Gabriel was silent for a few moments. His mind had gone back to the other things that he needed to tell you.

“Y/n, there is more that I need to tell you.” 

You turned back to your lover. His face looked again unsure of himself. 

“Yeah?”

Gabriel sighed. He could only hope that you were going to take this next bit of information well. 

“Y/n, I have known about our soulmate bond for a long time...longer than you would realize. I am about to sound like a total psycho but I’ve watched you since you were a baby. There was something about you that was different. I tried to keep you safe but damn sugar there was sometimes that even I couldn’t keep up with you.” 

You frowned as you processed what Gabriel said. 

“So you were like my own personal guardian angel?”

Gabriel nodded. 

“By happy accident, yes. Maybe it wasn’t really an accident because it's what my father wanted. Did I know then that I was going to fall in love with you? No. I cared for you more than you could imagine. I didn’t get to stay with you as long as I would have liked. There were a lot of things that kept me away from you. Things with my brothers, angel duties, monsters...you name it. I never got to stay with you the way that I wanted. When I ran into you on that hunt...that was no accident. I had fallen in love with you so hard at that point. Y/n, I saw all of the bad things that you went through in your life that I couldn’t stop. The way that your father was clueless about how to be an actual father. How you always felt like you were rushing to catch up to Sam and Dean. The way you always felt inadequate compared to them...it broke my heart because I know exactly how you were feeling. I didn’t want anyone to feel like that, especially the woman that I love. I hope that you don’t think I am some psycho.”

You were quietly listening to everything that Gabriel was saying. When he stopped talking your eyes rolled up to Gabriel’s. The expression on his face showed panic. Did he think that you were going to be creeped out by what he told you? In ways it made you feel better knowing that he really knew everything about you. You wouldn’t have to tell him about the loneliness you felt as a child. Gabriel already knew about it. He would already know about how broken you felt over Adam and your mother’s deaths.

“Y/n, their deaths were not your fault.” 

You looked back to Gabriel as he reached out and pulled you against him. The all too familiar sense of loss hit you like a freight train. In all of the years it had been since Adam and your mother were killed; you had never stopped blaming yourself.

“If I had been there…”

Gabriel placed his finger on your lips, silencing you softly.

“You were not there for a reason. It wasn’t your time to go and don’t you dare think that I am going to let you go that easily either! Sugar, your mother and Adam fulfilled their purposes. You were too valuable. Sam and Dean needed so and on my father’s holy magical kingdom I definitely need you.” 

You leaned closer, letting your lips fall lightly against Gabriel’s. He groaned when you lightly kissed the side of his mouth. 

“You need me?”

You questioned, against his lips. Gabriel sighed. 

“More than you know.”

You smiled. This was the most you had gotten Gabriel to open up about his feelings in all of the time that the two of you were an item. Gabriel didn’t have to tell you anything to really clue you in on how he felt with his life. It was no secret to you that the angel that you fell in love with appeared to be one of the loneliest beings in existence. 

“I love you.”

Gabriel smiled. 

“I love you too.”

(meanwhile in heaven…)

Michael sat looking over heaven’s vast hills. He had been back for a couple of hours and was awaiting Raphael’s arrival. Michael had to let his brother know about Gabriel’s doings. 

“You called for me, brother?” 

Michael turned to see Raphael walk into the room with his usual sneer on his face. Raphael glanced over his shoulder before frowning. 

“Where is Gabriel? He should be back from earth by now.” 

Michael laughed bitterly. Raphael raised an eyebrow at his brother’s uncharacteristic laughing. 

“You won’t be seeing our brother any time soon.”

Raphael frowned. 

“What are you saying?”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

“Our brother has fallen in love...with a human girl.” 

Raphael’s deep frown intensified. 

“Gabriel is in love with a human girl? Oh please, Michael. Gabriel would fall in love with anyone that paid him the slightest bit of attention. This girl probably just looked at him. I think you are over exaggerating as you seem to do regularly.”

Michael looked almost gleeful at the aspect of totally throwing his brother for a loop.

“She isn’t just any human girl.” 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Oh?”

Michael nodded. 

“Who are the humans that seem to cause us the most issues?” 

Raphael was silent for a moment before his mouth formed a hard line.

“Please tell me that it isn’t Y/n Winchester.”

Michael smirked. 

“And there’s more.” 

Raphael groaned. 

“What more could there possibly be?”

Michael sat back on his seat with the sarcastic expression that Raphael wanted to permanently erase. 

“She saw his wings.” 

Raphael’s mouth dropped. He was silent as the grave for a few moments before he began to back peddle. 

“It isn’t possible! Michael, you know as well as I do that our father would have never paired an angel with a human….especially one like Y/n Winchester.” 

Michael laughed bitterly.

“Oh brother, you are so wrong. I saw the expression on Gabriel’s face. There is a soulmate bond there. I can sense it by just being in the same room as them. Now the only question is what do we do about it?”

Raphael turned and walked to the window. He knew exactly what had to be done and it wasn’t going to be pretty for anyone. 

“You know the rules, Michael. We have to kill the girl and Gabriel.”


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning to Gabriel not being in bed beside you. With a yawn, you got out of bed and headed down the hallway. Sam stood in the kitchen cooking while Dean was in front of his TV. 

“Morning.”

You said sleepily. Dean gave you his usual “its early don’t talk to me” wave. You didn’t expect anything more from your oldest brother until he had about two cups of coffee. Sam, meanwhile, turned in your direction. 

“Hey. Want some pancakes?”

You nodded. At least Sam was able to cook pancakes. Dean’s were usually either too burnt or too gooey in the middle. No one wanted to touch Dean’s pancakes! 

“If you are the one cooking them then yes.” 

Dean made an “mhm” sound from his chair.

“I see how it is.” 

Dean muttered before going back to his block of Scooby-Doo. Sam rolled his eyes then looked back to you.

“Yes, I am the cook today.”

You gave him a thumbs up before looking around the room. It was really odd that there was no Gabriel around. Usually, by now, he would have wrapped himself around you like a giant cat. 

“Sam, have you seen Gabriel?”

Sam nodded, not bothering to turn to look at you. 

“Yeah, he said that he had something to deal with. He should be back soon. Speaking of which, Dean and I have a small hunt in the next town over. After breakfast, we are heading out. Keep an eye on Jack for us.” 

You groaned. As much as you like Jack, you were sick of being the one to babysit people around the bunker or do all of the research. It had been ages since you had been on an actual hunt! You didn’t consider rescuing Dean from the angel back at that hotel a real hunt. 

“What do I look like? Some kind of den mother?”

You mumbled, choosing to ignore Sam’s scowl. The last thing that you really wanted to do at the moment was to argue with either of your brothers. That didn’t sound the least bit appealing! 

Walking into the dining room, Jack sat at the table looking at a small picture. He quickly put the photo away as you sat down. Raising an eyebrow, you chose to look down at the pancakes that Sam put in front of you. 

“Here you go grumpy.”

Sam said with a smirk before turning to meet Dean at the steps. 

“Okay, you two...we will be back soon. No parties or anything too wild.” 

Both Sam and Dean smiled at the matching frowns that Jack and yourself had. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

You grumbled as they walked up the steps to leave. Jack sighed from his place at the table. 

“Are we always left out of everything?”

You nodded. 

“Here lately.” 

The two of you sat in remote silence for a few moments. You were quickly becoming more and more irritable by the moment. Gabriel usually told you when he was going to be away. Today he didn’t. Now Sam and Dean were back to sideline you. You felt like Sam did when Dean “put him back at the kid’s table” to go hunting with Ketch. 

“Not to be nosy but who is Ketch?”

You looked up at Jack’s question. Jack was clearly not meaning to read your mind. He looked almost embarrassed at even asking the question at hand.

“Some British bonbon that my older brother wants to be pals with.” 

“Bonbon?”

Jack questioned. You smirked. The last thing that you really wanted to think about was Arthur Ketch and his weird fascination with you. The guy definitely needed some hobbies or to go to a strip club. He just needed something to get his mind off of you. 

“He used to be a part of the British Men of Letters. Arthur Ketch was a big thorn in our side for a bit but now we are pals...apparently.”

Jack tilted his head. 

“And he likes you?”

“Unfortunately. Gabriel is about to crush his dreams though. I can only hope that I can be around with my camera when the two of them meet for the first time. It's going to be glorious.” 

Jack smiled. 

“I don’t see Gabriel being too pleased with another man having feelings for you. Gabriel seems a bit...intense over you.” 

You nodded. 

“It’s the soulmate thing. So, what were you looking at earlier that you hid when I sat down?”

Jack went scarlet. He looked down at his lap timidly before meeting your questioning face.

“It was a photo of my mother.” 

You expression softened as Jack spoke quietly. 

“I’ve never met her but I miss her so much. It's the only photo that I have. I think that it makes Dean uncomfortable.” 

“Damn it, Dean” 

You thought angrily. In the time that you had known Jack, he had never once talked about his mother and now that was making sense. 

“Screw what Dean feels. How do you feel?”

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Sad. I feel sad because I know that my being born killed her. I feel lonely because I will never truly meet her. She was a beautiful kind person and didn’t deserve the things that happened to her...I miss her so much and I never really met her.” 

Jack looked down at his lap so you wouldn’t see the stray tear that was threatening to spill from his eye. 

“Jack...I’m sorry. Sometimes bad things happen to good people but good can always come out of anything. You’re right, your mother didn’t deserve to die but you are a great person. I know that we really haven’t spoken much but I really like you. I can tell you right now that you are not a thing like your father. If it makes you feel better….I know how you feel. I lost my mother too.”

Jack’s head snapped up.

“You did?”

You nodded with a sigh. 

“I did. I feel guilty over it too. Hold on. I’ll be right back.”

Jack watched as you took off down the hall and disappeared into your room. After a few moments, you slowly walked back into the room with a framed photo in your arms. Sitting down, you slid the picture across the table to Jack.

“This is my mother. Her name was Kate. This is my twin, Adam. They were both killed by ghouls. I blame myself for their deaths. Gabriel said that they fulfilled their purpose and I should let it go. I think Sam and Dean feel the same way but I can’t stop thinking that. I know how you feel, Jack.” 

Jack sat silently looking at the photo. He could see the resemblance between Adam, Dean, and yourself. Kate and Adam looked so cheerful in the photo ....so full of promise. They reminded Jack of his own mother’s photo. 

He slowly took the photo of Kelly from his lap and slid it across the table to you. 

“My mother was beautiful too. I know what Sam, Dean, and Gabriel tell you but it isn’t right. You’re entitled to your feelings. I could sit here and tell you all day that it wasn’t your fault but that doesn’t change your thinking. I’m glad that you understand how I’m feeling. I’ve felt alone...for a long time.” 

“You’re not now.” 

You said softly before getting up to put your untouched pancakes on the counter. All of a sudden, you weren't so hungry. Jack and yourself stood in a brief silence. The two of you were clearly thinking about your dread mothers. 

“Jack, do you know where your mother is buried?”

Jack looked back up with a sad nod.

“Dean told me. Why?”

You were thoughtful for just a moment. 

“Get your jacket. We’re going. We need to put some flowers on her grave or something.” 

Jack quickly stood and pulled on his jacket that was on the back of his chair. 

“I don’t think that Sam and Dean wants us to leave the bunker. What if Gabriel comes back and can’t find you?”

You scoffed. 

“Screw Sam and Dean. I’m an adult too. They aren’t my father. I don’t even know where Gabriel is. I’ll leave him a note or something.” 

Half an hour later, you stood beside Jack in a small cemetery. Jack had placed a small bouquet of roses on the grave in front of him. He stood in silence looking at his mother’s tombstone with sad eyes. 

You reached down taking his hand in yours and laid your head on his shoulder. 

“You can talk to her you know.” 

Jack looked even sadder. 

“She won’t hear me.” 

You cleared your throat, fighting your own tears. Hell, you didn’t even know the woman and you were wanting to cry for her.

“Jack, I tend to believe the dead hear a lot more than they are given credit for. I think she can hear you. She may not respond the way that you want...but she can hear you.” 

You slowly let go of Jack’s hand. 

“I’ll go wait by the car. Take as much time as you need.” 

Walking back to the car, you kept an eye on Jack’s form. You felt relieved when you saw his mouth moving. 

You didn’t tell Jack but you had done the same thing at your mother’s grave many times. It made you feel better in the moment but the grief always returned. You knew that you should have told Jack that nothing would ever make the pain go away but now didn’t seem the time. 

Arriving back at the bunker, Sam and Dean jumped up when you walked in with Jack. Dean looked like he was about to call 911 or some emergency 800 number. 

“Where have you two been?”

Dean questioned immediately. You waved your hand. 

“We went out. Everything is fine. Is Gabriel back yet?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Your boy toy hasn’t shown back up yet. Don’t worry he isn’t a child. I think with him being millions of years old he will be able to find his way back to you. Unless he gets distracted and forgets what you look like or something...in which case I would totally be okay.”

You felt your mouth drop. Dean was still pissy over your relationship with Gabriel. So much for actually being happy that you found love. 

“Shut up, Dean.”

You growled. Jack patted your back.

“She took me to my mother’s grave so I could have some closure.” 

Both Sam and Dean froze. Sam looked down at his feet before nodding. 

“That was very nice. Are you okay, Jack?”

Jack nodded sadly. 

“Yes, I think that I am going to go have some alone time.” 

Jack walked out of the room before leaving you alone with your two older brothers. You waited until they were out of the room before rounding on Dean. 

“Are you happy? I took him to his mother’s grave because he is so sad about her! He was looking at her photo this morning and felt like he had to hide it.” 

“He doesn't have to do that.”

Dean snapped. You laughed bitterly.

“Really Dean? He sure feels like he has to because of you! He feels just like I do! I can never talk about my mom because you seem to think that I should just put it behind me. It isn’t fair for Jack! Shame on you for making him feel that way!” 

Before Dean could respond a voice cut in. 

“Excuse me?” 

You groaned. 

“Oh god, please tell me that isn’t Arthur Ketch.”

Sam nodded. Ketch looked at you with a displeased scowl. He was still trying to figure out just why you had to be so difficult to conquer. 

“It was.” 

You groaned. 

“Ketch, don’t you know how to knock?”

This was that last thing that you wanted to deal with! Between worrying about where the hell your archangel had vanished off to and the events of the day with Jack; Ketch didn’t fit in. 

“Good to see you too, my dear. I didn’t come to pay a friendly visit. I found something that apparently belongs to you.” 

You spun around freezing the moment that you saw Ketch practically holding Gabriel up. Gabriel looked completely trashed to hell! 

“What the fuck did you do to him?!”

You shrieked before running over. Ketch slowly sat Gabriel down at the table. You knelt down in front of your angel and attempted to touch his face but he flinched away. Ketch sighed. 

“It wasn’t me if that is what you are asking. I was on a hunt when I ran into him dealing with his older brothers who for lack of a better term ganged upon him. It's lucky that you weren’t there, Y/n. I have a feeling that you wouldn’t be living.” 

You put a hand over your mouth. Fucking Michael and Raphael! Of course, they were behind this! 

The better question was, what was Gabriel thinking trying to face both of his brothers alone? It was no wonder that he didn’t tell you where he was going. Now, look at him! Your heart broke at the vacant expression in his eyes and how he flinched every time that you touched him. It was almost as if he had no idea who you were. 

You were no longer listening to the conversation with Ketch and Dean. Every fiber of your being was breaking into a million glass shards! 

“Gabriel, please.”

You whispered softly as Sam walked over. 

“Y/n, let’s try to get Gabriel in your room. We can figure out what’s going on and maybe see how to fix him.” 

You quickly stood up as Gabriel’s eyes slowly looked in your direction. Swallowing, you tried to ignore that feeling in your mind that said his eyes seemed...dead. 

Sam took a breath before reaching out and pulling the archangel up. Gabriel tried to yank away from Sam as the youngest Winchester guided him to the door. You started after the two but stopped before turning back to Ketch. 

“What happened, Arthur?”

Ketch shrugged. 

“It looks like Gabriel’s brothers wiped his memory and drained him of his grace.”

You groaned and put a hand to your temples.

“Thanks, Ketch.” 

You decided to not stay in the room and witness the rest of the conversation between Dean and Ketch. Gabriel needed you now. 

Walking into your bedroom, Sam stood with his arms over his chest while Gabriel sat on the other side of your bed on the floor. All that you could see of him was his now extremely messy hair. 

“What is he doing?” 

You asked. Sam sighed. 

“Hiding from me. I’m going to leave you at it. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

You waited until Sam was out of the room before slowly walking across the room. Gabriel sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. You swallowed before kneeling down in front of him. 

“Gabriel, I don’t know what Michael and Raphael did to you but I’m going to figure it out then I am going to kill the ever-loving shit out of them.”

As you stood up, Gabriel reached out and grabbed ahold of your hand. His eyes still looked dead but he didn’t immediately let you go. Fighting back a sob, you slowly knelt down beside him. 

“Do you know me?”

Gabriel made no move to respond or even look in your direction. You sighed and gently stroked your hand over his. 

“I’m something special to you...at least I hope that I still am. Gabriel, what were you thinking of going after the two of them alone?”

The two of you sat in silence. You leaned your head back against your bed. It would be great if life would stop screwing you for the moment! For once in your life, you found someone that you could actually love romantically. There was no way in hell that you would let Michael and Raphael take Gabriel away from you now!


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks and counting...That is how long it had been since Ketch returned with Gabriel. You had made no progress in getting him back to “normal” either. It was making you nutty! You had spent countless hours pouring over books and on the computer looking for anything that could be useful. Apparently, an archangel with amnesia wasn’t too normal.

You rolled your eyes at that thought as you closed the book in front of you. This had to be the millionth book that you read hoping to find something on fixing broken archangels.

“So much for that.”

You grumbled before putting your hands on your head to massage your temples. 

“Find anything?”

You looked up as Dean walked in with a steaming up of hot tea. 

“Not a damn thing. This is useless, Dean. I am not going to find anything. I am stuck with a damaged archangel that I don’t know how to fix. Thanks for the drink...I need it.”

Dean frowned.

“This is mine.” 

You gave your brother a scowl as he shrugged and pushed the cup across the table to you.

“I guess you need it more than me. We’ll figure something out, Y/n. Just keep talking to him or something.” 

You glanced over your shoulder at Gabriel. He sat on the couch looking around the room as if he had never been there before. To you, he looked blissfully numb to everyone and everything around him. 

Maybe Dean was right after all? You had at least got Gabriel to stop freaking out whenever you got within two feet of him. Now he had taken to following you around like a puppy. Gabriel still didn’t like to be touched but as long as he was in the same room as you he was happy. Did he know who you were to him? You didn’t think so but he did seem to realize that you were something. 

“He may not know who you are but he seems to recognize you. The poor guy doesn’t want to let you out of his sight. Whatever Raphael and Michael did to him at least didn’t leave him a drooling mess.”

Cas said after Gabriel began to panic when he realized that you had left a room at one point. Gabriel quickly resumed his motionless sitting when he realized that you hadn’t gotten too far from him. Part of you hoped that in some file in Gabriel’s mind he realized that you were his soulmate. 

After that episode, it was agreed that wherever you went Gabriel had to go. Sam and Dean didn’t want to deal with his panicking when you weren’t in eyeshot of him. 

You returned your mind back to the conversation with Dean. 

“Talking isn’t doing a whole hell of a lot.” 

Dean gave you his best understanding expression.

“I know. I also know that you are exhausted.” 

You nodded, rubbing your hands over your face. 

“Exhausted is putting what I am feeling lightly! I want to get out of here and go on a hunt so bad. Does that make me sound like an awful person? Gabriel is sitting over there in his own happy little lost world and I want to get away from him. Some soulmate I am.”

Dean was silent for a moment as he looked at you intently. He glanced over his shoulder again at Gabriel. The archangel’s amber eyes were on him with a deadpan stare. Dean frowned and turned his attention back to you. It was a good thing that Gabriel’s grace was depleted. If he was at full power and Gabriel knew how to use it then Dean may be in trouble. 

“No, it makes you sound like a reasonable human if you ask me. Y/n, you have been caring for him all day every day since this shit started. You have hung in there and haven’t quit. You have done a lot better with Gabriel then you did that hamster you had.” 

You frowned.

“My hamster? You said it disappeared.” 

Dean immediately turned bright red and began to back peddle. 

“Son of a bitch! It actually died. I had Sam put it in a shoebox and take it off somewhere so you wouldn’t know. It was right after your mom and Adam died. I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” 

You smiled and reached out to pat Dean’s shoulder. 

“You big softy!. Good thing that Gabriel isn’t a hamster.” 

Dean chuckled.

“Don’t think that we could find a shoebox that big.”

You smiled and looked back down to the book in front of you. The lighthearted feeling seemed to vanish as you thought about Gabriel some more. You snuck a glance at your lover. He sat giving you the poutiest expression ever. 

Your heart ached to look at him. Nothing about him was familiar at the moment. Everything seemed different. You would give anything to have your Gabriel back Hell, you would even be satisfied with Gabriel the way that he was when you first met him. He didn’t know a damn thing about humans and was clueless to your feelings...but at least he knew who you were. 

“Dean, I understand how you felt when Cas was killed now. I am so that Sam and I were so insensitive.”

Dean took a breath. 

“Y/n, you don’t have to apologize for shit. We are going to figure Gabriel out. As much as I don’t like the thought of you dating anyone...I see how much he means to you.” 

You nodded. 

“I don’t think that I would be this serious about getting him back to normal if I didn’t love him. I think that I am going to go get ready for bed.” 

Dean nodded and got up to go find a beer. Tonight was a good night for a drink! 

You, meanwhile, stood and stretched. It had been a long time since you had gotten up and was feeling tenser than ever. Relief washed over you as you walked over to Gabriel. He looked up as you smiled gently. 

“Want to come lay down with me?”

It was a stupid question. Gabriel would have gone with you anywhere. You considered giving him talk on “personal space” but it seemed almost irrelevant. He would forget what you said to him in a matter of hours and be right back at your heels like a clingy toddler. 

Gabriel slowly stood and looked down at you with a child-like expression. You ran a hand through your messy hair. 

“Are you sure that you don’t remember anything about me?”

You asked timidly. Gabriel looked at you with a sad frown before looking down at his feet. You sighed before reaching out to touch his arm. Gabriel immediately stepped back and gave you the biggest go to hell look imaginable. You groaned. What were you thinking? You knew better than to touch him but you couldn’t help it! How were you supposed to tell Gabriel that you missed the feeling of his skin on yours? You missed that coky little shit-eating grin that he would give you after making love. You missed everything about him!

“Sorry! I forgot touching was on your terms. Boy would crap yourself if you saw all of the touching that we were doing a few weeks ago.” 

Gabriel shrugged innocently. You turned and motioned for him to follow you. Walking down the hall, you fought the urge to make a comment about Gabriel being like an indecisive cat. It wouldn’t do you any good to say anything snooty to him. He wouldn’t get it anyway. 

Walking into your room, you looked over your shoulder at Gabriel. He was looking at you awkwardly. Before all of this stupidity happened, you had been used to Gabriel’s awkward silences now it was different. You would give anything to have Gabriel chattering about some random subject. Hell, you would even be happy to listen to him in “archangel” mode. 

You flopped down on your bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, you focused your attention back to Gabriel. The archangel sat with his knees gathered up to his chest. You sighed at the lost vacant expression on his face. 

“Gabe, I really miss you.” 

Half an hour later you had dozed off. A knock at the door jarred you from your peaceful sleep. You grumbled as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Sam and Dean knew better than to wake you up like this. If you didn’t at least get three good hours you could be a real bitch to deal with.

You opened the door to see Dean on the other side. He looked as wiped out as you felt. 

“Dean, we just saw each other not long ago. Have you missed me already?”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t miss you enough to wake your haughty ass up. I have something that you need to see in the Dean cave. You may want to leave your lapdog here.” 

You didn’t have to look at Gabriel to know who Dean was referring to. 

“Gabe, I’ll be right back.” 

You mumbled. Part of you didn’t have the heart to look back to Gabriel’s lost eyes. 

“This better be good.”

You grumbled and followed Dean down the hallway. Dean led you into his “Dean Cave.” When your older brother moved out of the way; your mouth dropped. 

In front of you stood Adam….


	9. Chapter 9

In front of you stood Adam…

You stood motionless as you looked at your twin with surprised eyes. It had been too long since you had seen your twin. For years you had blamed yourself for the way that your mother and brother had died. It didn’t matter how many times Sam or Dean said that it wasn't your fault, it was always “your fault.”

“Adam.” 

He smiled. 

“Hi Y/n. I have missed you.” 

You didn’t wait a moment longer before taking off to your brother and wrap your arms around him. Adam held you back and pressed his face into your hair

“How are you here?”

You asked as you reached up to cup his face. Adam smiled before glancing over his shoulder at Dean. 

“They helped. That is all that matters. How have you been?”

You thought about telling Adam everything but decided against it. The last thing that you really wanted to do was scare Adm with the past few years of your life. You hadn’t even thought of how you were going to tell him that you were dating an archangel. That was going to be an experience in itself! Internally, you winced. Sam and Dean didn’t take it well. Why in the world would Adam take it decently? 

“Things are great now!” 

Adam took your hand and led you to the couch. He sat down beside you and didn’t let go of your hand. 

“Tell me everything that you have been up to.”

You thought about your words carefully. Adam didn’t like it at all when you chose to go with John Winchester. He about hit the ceiling when you dropped the last name Milligan and went to Winchester.

“Y/n?”

You looked up when Sam said your name. Gabriel stood in the hallway watching you with Adam. His amber eyes were locked on the way that Adam held your hand. You sighed as Adam frowned. Even if Gabriel didn’t know who you were exactly to him at the moment, you knew that look...jealousy. 

“Gabriel.”

You said his name softly before standing up. The last thing that you wanted was for Gabriel to lose his temper and throw you across the room. Even in his right mind, Gabriel wouldn’t have been thrilled to walk in and see you holding another man’s hand. 

Gabriel’s eyes flickered to yours as he gave you the most insolent frown ever. You held your hands up and gave him a soft smile. 

“Come here. It's okay.” 

You said softly. Maybe if you kept your tone gentle everything would be alright. Gabriel looked between Adam and yourself. He glared at Adam and in the moment you prayed that Gabriel wouldn’t figure out that he had archangel powers. 

“Gabriel, please.”

You said again. Gabriel’s attention turned back to yours before slowly walking in your direction. You smiled and reached out for his hand. Gabriel immediately backed away and left you shaking your head. Before the accident, you had made so much progress with the archangel. You could touch him whenever you wanted now. There were sometimes he would shrink away but it was becoming less and less. The more Gabriel stayed on earth the better his reactions to human contact was coming. 

“I’m sorry. Here it's okay. You know it's me. Well, I wish you did.”

You said the last past sadly. Gabriel finally stepped a bit closer to you but would not make any kind of move to touch you. 

“This is my brother. He’s like Sam and Dean are. His name is Adam.” 

Adam, meanwhile, frowned and glanced at his older brothers. Both Sam and Dean were looking at their feet awkwardly. Dean finally looked back up. 

“Y/n, why don’t you take Gabriel and get him settled? Whatever it is you do and sweet Jesus I don’t want to know.” 

You nodded and motioned for Gabriel to follow you back to your room. Stopping at Dean you gave him a scowl. 

“Sex is off the menu right now. In case you haven’t noticed, he is scared to death of me. I could say boo and he would probably hide for weeks. Grow up.” 

Dean waited until your bedroom door closed before he turned his attention back to Adam. 

“Well, welcome.” 

Adam stood and motioned down the hallway. 

“What in the hell was that?” 

Dean glanced over at Sam. They were both mentally doing rock paper scissors on who was going to tell Adam that his twin was in love with an archangel (an archangel that had totally lost his marbles but an archangel all the same). Finally, Dean sighed and decided it would be him. He was the oldest brother, time to do the rough part. 

“That is her boyfriend.”

Adam frowned. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

Dean walked into the kitchen before coming back with a beer. He handed it to Adam before motioning to the table. 

“ You’re going to need this. We sure as hell have.” 

Adam followed his older brothers to the table and sat down. Dean took a sip of his beer before meeting Adam’s questioning gaze. 

“Okay kid...do you want the rough part or the easy part first?”

Adam shrugged. 

“By the way that you two are acting it looks like none of it is going to be easy.” 

Sam nodded. 

“Good observation. Adam, Gabriel is an archangel. He and Y/n have been seeing each other for a long time...apparently. We didn’t know because she kept everything from us…”

“That is until she ran off with him.”

Dean supplied. Adam frowned. 

“Is this some weird joke?”

Dean motioned to the hallway. 

“Go ask Y/n if you don’t believe us. She is the one that fell in love with him. I don’t know how or why. Neither one of them apparently want or have any idea how to talk about how they got together in the first place. To be honest, I don’t really want to know because...gross. All that I know is Y/n is happy. As much as I want to barf seeing them together...I’m not making her end whatever they have. It's good to see her happy for once....” 

Adam sat for a good few moments digesting everything. It really seemed like some weird ass joke but given his family's history; it probably wasn’t. Now he had to take in the fact that his sister, his other half, was dating something that could easily kill her...not to mention something that was millions of years older than her.

“So what’s wrong with him?”

Sam sighed. 

“His brothers aren’t happy that he is dating a human. They apparently wiped his memory and he is almost vegetable like right now. We are working on fixing him but it isn’t going so well.” 

Adam took a sip of his beer before turning to Dean. 

“Do you have anything stronger than this?”

Dean chuckled and stood up. 

“You bet I do.” 

When Dean walked out of the room, Adam turned to Sam. 

“So Y/n is just going to sit around and baby this guy for the rest of eternity?”

Sam shrugged. 

“As long as it takes. I wouldn’t even try talking her out of it. You’ll just be wasting your time.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. Screw that mess. He was definitely going to be having a talk with you! You needed to get your head out of whatever romance novel that you were stuck in and come back to reality! As far as Adam was concerned, he was going to be on your case until you broke up with the archangel. There was going to be no more dating angels once Adam got his say! 

“That isn’t going to work.” 

Adam spun around as Castiel came out of the shadows with a frown on his face. 

“Yeah? Why not? She’s going to listen to me.”

Adam sneered. Cas didn’t back down. He didn't have time to deal with Adam at the moment. His plate was full as it was and dealing with some kid with a vendetta just wasn’t happening. 

“Y/n has seen Gabriel’s wings.”

Adam frowned. 

“Yeah, so?”

“You don’t know what that means?”

Cas asked. Adam shook his head as Dean returned with two glasses of whiskey. Dean put the cup down before taking a shot of his own drink.

“It means we can’t break them up.”

Adam leaned back in his chair as Cas sat down across from him. 

“It means that she is his soul mate. If you try to keep them apart, when Gabriel comes back to his senses...you are going to be number 1 on his list. I wouldn’t tangle with an archangel if I were you.”

Adam stood up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. This was the most horrible thing that he could have imagined happening. He was expecting to come back and the two of you just pick up where leaving off. You could be brother and sister again...best friends. Now he knew that nothing could be what it was because nothing was the same. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

(meanwhile) 

You sat across from Gabriel as he stared off into space. Sighing, you wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke one of his loose curls away from his face. This would be a hell of a moment, to have your actual boyfriend back! 

“You don’t have to worry about Adam. He’s my brother and this isn’t an episode of Game of Thrones.”

Gabriel’s attention turned to you as he looked at you curiously. You smiled. 

“That got your attention.” 

Gabriel only blinked a few times. You were struggling. Struggling was a light word to use at the moment.You were so close to losing it that if there was one more slight inconvenience; you would probably break out in tears. 

“Gabriel, I wish that you could talk...or know who I am...anything. I am trying so hard to help you and I feel like I am not getting anywhere. That doesn’t mean that I don’t love you though. I love you so much...if I have to spend the rest of forever trying to fix you I will but I am going to need some help from you too. All I know is, when I get my hands on your brothers...it isn’t going to be pretty. Hell, you’ll probably get mad at me for what I am going to do to them…” 

Gabriel reached out and took your hand in his. He stroked the palm of your hand slowly. 

“I think somewhere in there you know where I am.”

Gabriel’s honey eyes rolled back to yours before giving you a small smile. He didn’t let go of your hand before moving his fingers into the shape of sign language letters. You frowned before following along slowly. He couldn’t speak a word but could remember how to do sign language. You would take it! At the moment, you would take anything that he had to give you. 

“Pretty girl.” 

You said with a smile when his hand stopped moving. Gabriel nodded before continuing to stroke your hand. You couldn’t fight the smile that spread across your face. Looking back up, you met Gabriel’s face. Just that little bit was enough to renew your very weak faith in some kind of miracle. 

“We’ll figure it out.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning you sat listening to Adam harass the ever-loving shit out of you about breaking up with Gabriel. You had heard everything from “you are not an angel” to “he’s going to kill you” and then some. 

“Y/n! Are you even listening to me?”

You looked up from the bowl of cereal that you were pretending to eat. Adam sat across from you giving you the biggest bitch face imaginable. Putting down your spoon, you faced your brother fully.

“No, not really because I am not ending things with Gabriel. You made some good points. I’ll give you that. You would be better off going to talk to a rock…or the wall.”

Adam muttered fuck under his breath.

“I don’t get it, Y/n! Could you not fall in love with someone of your own species?”

You chuckled before standing up to walk into the kitchen

“If I only had a dollar for every time that I have been asked that.” 

Adam jumped up and chased after you. He was not about to let this go! So what if you were the archangel’s soulmate or whatever; you were Adam’s sister first! 

“I’m not playing, Y/n!” 

You put your bowl in the sink before spinning around. 

“I’m not playing either, Adam. You are not about to start telling me what to do. I am glad that you are back and all but I don’t do what my brothers tell me like some good little Suzy Q Sunshine! I love Gabriel and that is how it’s going to be…GOT ME?”

You yelled the last two words a little more loudly than necessary but who the fuck cared? Before Adam could respond, Jack stepped into the kitchen. He gave you his usual cheerful smile. Internally, you sighed. Why did the kid have to remind you so much of Gabriel? 

What a fucking gene pool…

Your mind supplied before getting your head back into the game.

“Hey, Jack.” 

He smiled.

“Hi! So I was doing some thinking. I know that you have been working really hard at fixing Gabriel. I may be onto something…Why don’t we go track down Raphael or Michael and make them fix Gabriel.” 

Adam’s disgusted expression went to horror as you clearly considered the nephilim’s words. 

“That might just work.”

You said. Adam shook his head. 

“How the hell are you going to make an archangel do what you want them to? You are going to get yourself killed!”

You shook your head. Jack’s idea may be a little harebrained and out there but anything was worth a shot. 

“I have some great powers of persuasion.” 

You said, not bothering to look at your brother. 

“Get my archangel blade, Jack and be ready to go in five minutes.” 

Adam was ready to burn the world down! This had to be the stupidest most insane thing that you had ever…EVER…come up with! 

“I am not about to let you go track down some archangel and watch him kill you because you want some guy back.” 

You stopped in the doorway before slowly turning to face Adam with a clearly annoyed expression.

“He isn’t just some guy to me. He’s everything to me. You can come along if you want but you aren’t going to stop me. Dean? Sam?”

You turned away from Adam before walking into the “Dean Cave.” Both of your older brothers looked up at the mention of their names. 

“You called, sunshine?”

Dean asked. You smirked. This was not going to be a pretty conversation but it had to be done. 

“I’m going to find Raphael.”

Neither Sam nor Dean spoke for a moment. They looked at each other, clearly trying to take in what you just said. Dean stood holding a hand up. 

“Excuse me, did you just say that you were going to find Raphael?” 

You nodded and went to the closet to take out your revolver. 

“Yep, you heard me right. Jack has this brilliant idea if I go and threaten him real good I may just get my way.” 

Adam met Dean’s worried gaze.

“I had nothing to do with this. I told her that it was crazy but she only has her mind fixing that archangel on her mind.” 

Dean met Adam’s gaze for a few moments before turning to you. 

“Do you think it will work?”

You shrugged.

“I am going to do everything that I can do to help him. Don’t even waste your time trying to talk me out of it. I just told Adam the exact same thing.” 

Dean snorted. He knew that trying to talk you out of whatever you had planned was going to work as well as stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed.

“What do you want me to do?”

You turned back to your brother. This was the last thing that you had expected Dean to say. You had honestly expected him to say something like Adam did. Maybe he was finally getting the picture that him bossing you around wasn’t going to shit. 

“I want you and Sam to stay here and keep an eye on Gabriel. He won’t be much trouble.”

Dean snorted. 

“All he does is sit and stare at the wall. I honestly forget that he’s there most of the time.” 

You sighed. 

“Just keep an eye on him.” 

Dean pointed to the door. 

“Go tell him that you are leaving. The last thing that I want to deal with is him panicking because you got out of his line of sight.” 

You nodded and moved to go to the door. Adam’s eyes met yours. The two of you stared at each other for a moment. 

“Time to pick a side.”

You muttered before walking down the hall to your room. 

Stepping into your bedroom, you sighed looking at Gabriel. He sat, as he always did, looking off into the blissful realms of nowhere. He didn’t look up when you stepped in. You walked to the bed and sat down. 

“Gabriel?”

His eyes quickly snapped to you. He watched you carefully as you tried to scoot closer. 

“I am going away for a bit. I won’t be gone long. This time I’m fixing everything.”

You stood as Gabriel shook his head frantically. He reached out to grab your hand. You didn’t move to get away from him. Instead you reached out and stroked your hand over his cheek. 

“I promise you, everything will be just fine.” 

Gabriel slowly let go of your hand but didn’t look away from your face. You sat quietly for a moment before speaking. 

“All of this will be just a bad memory. Hopefully, you won’t hate me for what I’m about to do.”

You met Gabriel’s eyes before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He slightly flinched before relaxed enough to enjoy the contact. You finally pulled away before turning and walking from the room

1 hour later, you stood inside of an old abandoned house. Jack stood behind you, clearly looking for any sign Raphael sneaking up on you. Adam, looking scared beyond all logical reason, was by your side. You glanced at your brother and fought the urge to roll your eyes. Something told you that if it came down to it Adam was going to wrap himself around your legs like a giant toddler. 

“Jack, is everything good to go?”

Jack nodded. 

“Oh yeah. I don’t mess around.” 

“Works for me.”

You muttered before turning back. 

“Raphael, you stupid son of a bitch. Did you think that you would never have to face me?”

You yelled. A few moments later, Raphael stepped out of the shadows. He looked at you with an annoyed expression. 

“Well well…if it isn’t Y/n Winchester. I was wondering when we would meet in person. I have a feeling what you are here for and my answer is no. My brother deserved what he got. He was foolish to think that he could love a human and not be punished. You are going to be punished too. An eternity in hell will be just fine for Michael and I.” 

You snorted. Oh, the poor archangel was so wrong on that one. You weren’t going anywhere you didn’t want to go. 

“I think you are wrong on that one. You are going to fix Gabriel then you are going to go suck an egg and die.” 

Raphael raised an eyebrow before giving an overdramatic sigh.

“Child, I find your…threats amusing. I, however, am not the least bit afraid of you.”

You met Jack’s gaze as he threw the lighter that he was holding down. The ring of fire erupted around Raphael. The archangel looked around slightly confused before turning his attention back to you. 

“What do you think is going to happen between Gabriel and yourself? Do you really see an outcome where the two of you will be happy? He’s an archangel and you are a lowly human. You are as close to scum as there is out there. Do you believe that my brother is going to stand by you for the rest of eternity? I know my brother, child. He will get bored with you just list he has everything else in his life.” 

You let Rapahel’s little dig roll off of your back. Had it not been the fact that you were telling yourself to keep it cool for Gabriel; you would have lost it. 

“That’s your opinion. I don’t know if you have ever heard this saying or not but opinions are like assholes.” 

Raphael scoffed. 

“You think that you’re funny like your brother. I am not going to do a thing to help you.” 

You glanced at Jack as he handed you the archangel glade. Raphael’s cold expression quickly turned nervous. You raised an eyebrow. 

“Did I just detect a flicker of fear? I have made the great archangel Raphael scared of me…a lowly little human. Now here’s what we are going to do. You are going to fix Gabriel or I am going to sit on you and carve my initial into your forehead my little archangel blade. You will have to think of me every day for the rest of eternity.

Raphael looked at you momentarily. 

“Fine. I’ll fix my brother so I don’t have you to deal with for the rest of forever….but you’re going to regret it. You know that Michael will see to that. I will also not forget this fun little festive greeting. When you get home, Gabriel will be good as new.” 

You nodded. 

“Too bad I don’t have an easy button to commemorate this moment”

Raphael scowled. You had to be one of the most annoying humans that he had ever met! It didn’t matter that you had clearly proven your loyalty to Gabriel. The relationship would never be accepted by Raphael or Michael. 

“Enjoy your freedom while you can. 

(meanwhile back at the bunker) 

Sam stood watching Dean attempt to make homemade cookies. When the poor darlings came out of the oven completely toasted, Sam sighed. 

“That’s it. You are banned from the kitchen, Dean. I am never going to get this cleaned up.” 

“Where is Y/n?”

Both Sam and Dean spun around to see Gabriel standing in the kitchen door. Dean sat down his ruined cookies before facing the archangel fully. 

“When did you start talking again?”

Gabriel frowned. He still looked rough as hell but was slowly beginning to look like the angel that he was.

“What are you talking about?”

Sam moved to join his brother. Neither he nor Dean said anything for a few moments. Gabriel stood looking between them before losing his patients. 

“Again, what are you two talking about and where is Y/n?!”

Sam decided that he was going to be the one to explain to Gabriel what had been happening.

“Raphael and Michael wiped your memory. You’ve been kind of out of it for the past few months.”

Dean snorted. 

“Kind of? That is a poor way to put it. You have been a drooling zombie-like mess.” 

Gabriel’s confused expression darkened. He was silent for a few moments as he tried to remember what exactly happened between himself and his brothers but was drawing a blank. His last memory was telling you to stay in the bunker and that led to now.

“My brothers wiped my memory? That must be why I feel awful. So about Y/n…. I would kind of like to see her.” 

Sam and Dean again exchanged looks. 

“She isn’t exactly here.”

Dean said calmly. Gabriel frowned. 

“What do you mean she isn’t here?”

The sense of panic quickly began to build inside of Gabriel. Were you okay? Had his idiot brothers gotten a hold of you? If they did, Gabriel would never forgive himself! He tried to calm himself. Gabriel knew that you were alive. He could still feel the bond between the two of you but that didn’t mean that you were…safe.

“She went with Jack and Adam to find Raphael and make him fix you.” 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped! You went after his brother! You went after one of the oldest beings in the universe! Gabriel had to repeat it in his mind a few times to make sure that he was hearing everything correctly. 

Why in the name of all things holy did you think that it was a good idea to go after an archangel? Gabriel put a hand over his face. This had to be the worst outcome ever! What were you going to do? Kick Raphael in the shins until he saw your way? That wasn’t going to happen!

Gabriel was close to losing whatever fragile grip on reality that he had. He had spent every day from the moment of your birth attempting to keep you safe. It couldn’t all be for nothing now! 

Dean stood watching Gabriel and decided to say something before the archangel destroyed the bunker. 

“Before you unravel a sweater, Jack is with her. He isn’t going to let anything happen to Y/n.” 

Gabriel scowled at Dean. 

“Well, that makes me feel so much better!”

Gabriel turned and walked to the couch and sat down in a huff. Dean gave Sam a shrug and went back into the kitchen. The last thing that he wanted to do was sit around and watch Gabriel brood. You would be back soon enough and would be able to calm Gabriel’s ass down a notch or two.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Dean sat quietly watching Gabriel scowl angrily at the ground. After a few moments, Dean put down his glass of whiskey and sat down across from Gabriel. 

“I want you to level with me. How did it begin with Y/n? As her brother, I deserve to know.” 

Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled to the eldest Winchester. 

“We’ve already told you. We are soulmates. That is what you should know.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn’t about to let this go. He knew that he was going to find out somethings that he didn’t want to know but oh well.

“Yeah. We got the memo. I want to know how this began...the actual relationship part. You owe me that much.” 

Gabriel kept his attention locked on Dean for a few moments. He finally relented and began to speak. 

“My father, before he left, told me that I would fall in love with a human. I thought that he had gone mad. After spending thousands and thousands of years saying how human and angel relations were wrong now I was to fall in love with one? Confused was putting my feelings lightly. He didn’t talk to me anymore about it. When he left, that was when some other angels got in trouble for falling in love with humans. It didn’t go over well...as you can imagine. I put it out of my mind until I saw your sister for the first time. She was only a baby then but something was different about her. There was a pull that I couldn’t get away from. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from whatever disaster came her way. In case you didn’t know, your sister is a handful…”

Dean snorted.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” 

Gabriel smirked. He didn’t care if you were a handful. You were his. Gabriel smiled at the thought. It didn’t matter that Gabriel was nearly freaking out because he couldn’t sense you. He figured that was due to Jack keeping you hidden from other angels. Gabriel made a mental note to thank Jack for keeping you safe (that was after he made sure that you were in one safe piece, of course). 

“I didn’t realize that I loved her until I actually met her. That’s been a little over a year ago…” 

Gabriel let his mind go back to that particular day…

_Gabriel had been listening to Michael and Raphael discuss their “we hate humans and they are a waste of space” topic that seemed to be a regular occurrence. They didn’t bother including Gabriel in that conversation because they knew that he wouldn’t participate. _

_Gabriel sat watching you from his hidden place in heaven. He smiled watching your interactions with other humans. You had grown up. No longer were you the small child that literally scared Gabriel to death! He was no longer having to sneak to earth to heal your injuries accrued from crazy accidents. Gabriel was still trying to figure out what possessed you to jump off the porch with Adam at 5 years old resulting in a broken arm. Now all Gabriel had to worry about was your decision to become a hunter. _

_You had been on a solo hunt for the past week that was making Gabriel nervous. He didn’t understand why Sam and Dean didn’t go with you. While he didn’t exactly care for your older brothers, he was at least thankful that they helped keep an eye on you when he wasn’t able to. Maybe if he ever met them, he could thank them in person. _

_This hunt had taken a lot out of Gabriel. There had been multiple times where he had to step in a shoo a demon in the opposite direction. At this particular moment, Gabriel had gotten himself to earth. After seeing five demons head in your direction, Gabriel couldn’t wait any longer! _

_You stood in a hallway of an abandoned factory when the demons closed in. Gabriel stood in the shadows as one of the demons knocked you to the ground. _

_“Stupid Winchester. You shouldn’t have come alone. It's your fatal mistake though.” _

_You struggled with the blindfold that one of the demons had put over your eyes. The last thing that you were able to see was Gabriel step into the room. _

_“Having fun?”_

_Gabriel asked. All five of the demons spun around. They were clearly stunned as hell to see the archangel behind them. _

_“Oh shit!” _

_One muttered. Another one backed away. _

_“I am not about to tangle with an archangel!” _

_One of the others rolled their beady little eyes. _

_“Oh come on! It's just one archangel and there are five of us! We could take him.” _

_Gabriel looked between the demons with an amused smile. _

_“Just so you all know, I killed a bunch of your little friends. Finishing you all off will be no issue.” _

_The first demon was shaking their head. _

_“No, we should go.” _

_The cocky one gave his friend a glare. _

_“Are you really scared of him?”_

_Gabriel stood while the five stood arguing between each other. After finally having enough, Gabriel snapped his fingers ending the demon's lives. He turned his attention back to you. You sat in the corner struggling with the blindfold. _

_Kneeling down in front of you, Gabriel reached out and slowly removed the blindfold. The moment that your bright green eyes met his, Gabriel felt every fiber in his being begin to go crazy! His father’s words about falling in love with a human came flooding back as your eyes widened. _

_“Are you going to try to hurt me too?”_

_Gabriel shook his head as he leaned back on his heels. He didn’t move to get closer or move away. The arms-length between the two of you was enough. As much as Gabriel wanted to reach out to you he didn’t. Touching a human seemed so wrong! He wasn’t ready for the physical aspect yet. _

_“No. I’m not going to hurt you, Y/n.”_

_You frowned, clearly confused at how he knew your name. _

_“How do you know me?”_

_Gabriel smiled, slightly. _

_“I know everything about you.”_

_Without realizing that he did it, Gabriel’s eyes glowed bright gold. Your eyes widened, but to Gabriel’s surprise, you didn’t move away. _

_“You’re an angel.” _

_Gabriel stood up. Now it was time to move away from you. You didn’t move to get up for a moment as Gabriel nodded. _

_“Guilty. You know my brother, Castiel.”_

_He said with a small coy smile. You nodded as Gabriel walked to you and held out a hand. The moment that your hand touched his; the two of you froze. Both of you looked at your intertwined hands as the feeling of electricity went through the two of you. _

_“What was that?”_

_You asked. Gabriel knew but he wasn’t about to tell you. The last thing that he wanted to do was throw away all of the years that he had spent watching and protecting you! _

_“No idea.” _

_He said before gently pulling you to your feet. Gabriel gave you a small smile before turning to walk away. _

_“Hey wait!” _

_Your voice stopped him. Gabriel didn’t turn to face you right away. The fact that he knew for a fact now that the bond was 100% was a lot of action for one day! _

_“Yes?”_

_Gabriel questioned, softly. He could hear your steps behind him as well as your heart rate increasing. _

_“You never told me your name.” _

_Gabriel turned. _

_“Does it matter?”_

_You smiled, clearly trying to ease the tension. Gabriel knew that you were comfortable around angels. You probably sensed his unease around humans. _

_“You saved my life.” _

_Gabriel shrugged. _

_“Angel here...goes with the territory. You’re welcome.”  
You giggled. Gabriel was automatically in love with the sound of your laughter. He could listen to that for the rest of forever! _

_“My name is Y/n Winchester. I am a hunter but I’m not going to hurt you. I think that it would be a little douchy to hurt someone after they saved your life. Look, I get that you are really uncomfy around humans but….I’m different.” _

_Gabriel smiled again. _

_“I know. I’m Gabriel.” _

_“The archangel?”_

_You questioned. Gabriel nodded. _

_“At your service. So, why are you out here hunting alone and what did those trashy demons want with you?”_

_You chuckled. He could read your thoughts. You wanted to reach out and touch him. _

_“Maybe because of who I am?” _

_Gabriel smirked. _

_“That was a dumb question on my part. Stay safe, pretty girl.” _

_You stepped forward and held out your hand. _

_“Do you have to go?” _

_The two of you spent the next two hours sitting on the floor of the factory talking. Gabriel was surprised at how easily the conversation between the two of you flowed. Again, Gabriel could spend the rest of forever just sitting in his room with you. _

_“Do I get to see you again?”_

_You asked after a while. Gabriel tried to fight the look of surprise on his face. _

_“Do you want to?” _

_You didn’t hesitate for a moment before quickly saying yes._

Gabriel pulled himself from the memory before looking back to Dean. 

“And that was how it happened.” 

Dean leaned back. 

“Well, I’ll give you this. You saved her life. I can’t thank you enough for that. I may not have liked you in the beginning.” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“You threatened to stab me in the chest with an archangel blade but we’re square.” 

Dean laughed. 

“I would like to say that is a Winchester greeting. Look, I am going to give you a heads up. Adam is back and he isn’t happy with Y/n being with you. I have to ask you to please not vaporize my other brother.” 

Gabriel leaned back against the couch. 

“Do you think that he is going to try to talk Y/n out of being with me?”

Dean nodded. 

“Without a doubt but Y/n does what she wants. If Y/n wasn’t in love with you she would have never spent the past few months trying to fix you.” 

Dean’s comment was enough to make Gabriel feel better. Gabriel had to agree with the eldest Winchester on one thing. If you didn’t want to do something there was no way in hell that you were going to do it! 

Before Gabriel could agree to not turn Adam into a pile of goo, the door opened. Gabriel jumped up immediately smelling your scent. 

“Y/n, wait! I think you should approach this slowly!”

Jack’s voice said calmly. Gabriel could hear each of your feet hitting every stair.

“I can’t wait, Jack. I need to if I need to deep fry an archangel or not. If Gabriel isn’t fixed, Raphael is getting my name carved right into his forehead.” 

The moment that you stepped into the room, you silently prayed that Rapahel held up his end of the bargain. You really didn’t want to have to face the archangel again. 

There was also the fact that you weren't sure how you would handle things with Gabriel if he was still out of it. You missed your lover! The past few months had taken a toll on your mental well being. 

“Dean! Sam! I’m back! Is Gabriel…”

You ran into the living room and froze the moment that Gabriel’s attention locked on you. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

You stood motionless for a moment before taking off across the room and threw your arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you as you knocked the angel off of his feet. 

“You’re you again!”

You said before pressing your lips to Gabriel’s in a hungry desperate kiss. All you wanted was for some kind of intimacy. After so many months of being a caretaker, you wanted nothing more than to feel Gabriel kiss you. 

Gabriel didn’t disappoint either. One arm locked around your waist while his other hand held the back of your head gently. He didn’t say anything for a moment before letting you slowly slid down the length of his body to stand on your own feet. 

“Almost, the same. Y/n, I am so sorry about all of this.”

You shook your head and delicately put your hand to his lips. 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re okay. That is all that I care about.” 

Gabriel reached out and pulled you back down onto the couch beside him. You quickly sealed the space between your bodies. At the moment, you couldn’t be close enough to him!

Neither of you noticed Adam who was looking totally disgusted. Dean, meanwhile, stood and pulled his younger brother out of the room. He knew that the two of you needed privacy and this conversation would be easier if they weren’t there. 

For the first few moments, you simply enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel actually holding you back. 

“Gabriel, what the hell were you thinking?”

Gabriel tensed underneath you.

“I should ask you the same question. What exactly have you been up to?” 

You stood up and watched as his golden eyes focused on you, not blinking. 

“I kind of threatened to carve my initials into Rapahel’s forehead if he didn’t fix you. Apparently he believed me enough.” 

Gabriel’s mouth fell open. That was the last thing that he expected to hear! You had gone and confronted his brother with only Jack and Adam as company. Gabriel was horrified! You could have been hurt or killed so easily. Gabriel would have been devastated if he came back to himself and found out that you were dead. He would have gone to Michael and let his older brother stab him! Gabriel wasn’t about to spend the rest of eternity alone without you! 

“Y/n, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed! You were lucky that Raphael didn’t kill you. That was crazy!”

You stopped pacing and turned to face your lover. Gabriel was mad! 

“Yeah, and you went up against both Michael and Raphael when you promised me that you wouldn’t do anything crazy like that. Gabriel, I know that you are an archangel like them but two against one is never a fair fight...no matter what the species.” 

“I’m not really an archangel at the moment.”

Gabriel said in a low tone.

“My grace is too low to really be able to do anything at the moment. It will recharge but...it will take a while.”

You frowned and sat back down beside him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Gabriel’s amber eyes flickered in your direction. He was clearly annoyed. 

“How can it not matter? I am not me without my grace! Now there is the fact that my brothers definitely know about us and I can’t do a damn thing until I recharge.” 

You slapped your hands on your thighs before getting up and looking into the kitchen where Sam, Dean, Jack, Adam, and Cas stood watching the two of you. Rolling your eyes, you turned back to Gabriel. The more you looked at him, the more he resembled the archangel that you first met. His eyes were cold and made you think of Rapahel’s eyes 

“It's not like this house is full of hunters! I mean, hell, we can all be pretty kick-ass if push comes to shove.” 

“You think that you are going to beat two beings that have been around since the beginning of time by threatening to carve your initials into their forehead? Please! I can tell you stuff about what we as archangels have done that would make you shiver in fear. I’m not a pet, Y/n. I am still an archangel and could hurt you very easily if I wanted to.” 

Gabriel’s tone was almost foreign. 

“Yeah, but you won’t.” 

Gabriel stood up. He quickly reached out and pulled you into his arms.

“Of course not, but my brothers will. We have to come up with something.”

You nodded, snuggling your face into his shoulder. Reaching up, you stroked your fingers through his hair. You couldn’t help but feel a little sad when Gabriel tensed under your touch. 

“We will. We always do...besides we won’t be on our own. Come on, let’s go to my room. I want some time without my doofus brothers listening in.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“That sounds really nice.” 

Once in your room, Gabriel wrapped his arms around you. You relaxed in his arms before slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. Gabriel didn’t move for a moment before taking your hand into his. 

“We don’t have to rush.” 

You nodded. 

“I know, we don’t but...I need this.” 

You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips. When he smiled against your mouth, you felt relieved.

“I never said that I didn’t want it. How long has it been?”

Gabriel gently stroked his finger down your cheek before tilting your face to his. You sighed. 

“At least 3 months.” 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled you toward the bed. 

“Then we have 3 months to make up for.”


	12. Chapter 12

Adam looked up as Dean put a beer in front of him. Dean sat down and took a sip of his own drink. 

“So we are just going to let them go in there and screw each other?”

Adam finally asked. Dean looked up from his drink. Sam didn’t even bother moving away from his laptop. 

“Dude, I don’t want to think about what the two of them are in there doing. I am just fine living in ignorance.” 

Adam was silently looking between his older brothers with an expression of sheer disappointment. He didn’t care what Cas said. Soulmate genes be damned. Adam was not about to sit around and watch you become some fucked up statistic on angel/human relations. 

“This isn’t right!” 

Adam muttered. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, maybe it isn’t but we have no control in the matter. Y/n, is happy for once. Gabriel takes care of her.” 

Adam jumped up. 

“He was a drooling mess less than 10 hours ago. Now here he is back to having his way with her! What are we going to do when she gets pregnant with one of those things?!”

Jack frowned, this time he was mad. He stood up and rounded on Adam. 

“_Things?_ Excuse me? I am not a thing. I am a nephilim.” 

Sam quickly stood up and held out his hands. He needed to put a stop to this argument before something bad happened! The last thing that he wanted was for Jack to lose his temper. 

“Jack, Adam. Please. That’s enough. We need to stop arguing with each other. We are all on the same side. Y/n and Gabriel will be fine.” 

Dean, meanwhile, sat frozen. For some stupid reason, he didn’t even think of Gabriel and yourself creating a nephilim and he was furious with himself. Dean was the one that automatically thought about these things and for once he was off in left field! Adam totally made a fair point! 

Dean knew that Gabriel stopped anything like that from happening. Now, however, with his grace depleted would he be able to? 

“Maybe one of you should go have _the talk_ with him?”

Adam suggested, rolling his eyes for the thousandth time of the day. Sam and Dean both shook their heads. 

“I am not about to go have the sex talk with our sister and her boyfriend...husband...whatever the hell he is. If you want to then be our guest, Adam.” 

Adam shook his head and stood up. 

“Since I am the only one concerned with our sister’s life, I am going to try to find a way to break this ridiculous bond.”

Dean jumped up, looking furious. 

“You stop right there! Adam, you are not the only one that is concerned with Y/n’s safety. I am not loving the two of being together but you know what? It isn’t fucking up to me! Besides, Gabriel has done fine by me for now.” 

Adam didn’t back down. He didn’t care that Dean could knock him through a wall if he tried hard enough. At the moment, all Adam could see was red. He couldn’t get it through his mind how Sam and Dean could just sit back and let this happen. It was like some fucked up Jurassic Park “life finds a way” shit that Adam just couldn’t handle! 

“So what? He saved her from demons! I am sure that you two have saved her from a lot worse. Rapunzel needs to stay in her tower if you ask me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was really standing up for Gabriel himself. Had someone told Dean a few months ago that he would be in the archangel’s corner, he would have laughed in their faces! 

“She isn’t Rapunzel and this is not a damn fairy tale. Gabriel saved her and that is all that matters to me.”

Adam took a deep breath before turning.

“Well, I am going to bed. I have had enough of angels for today.” 

Dean sat back down to finish his beer. 

“That is probably a good idea.” 

(meanwhile)

You sat on Gabriel's lap as he kissed your neck and collarbone. God, had it really been this long since his hands were on you. Right as he bit down someone was knocking on the door. Gabriel sat up straight before meeting your confused gaze. 

“One second, sweetheart. I’m going to go scare whoever the fuck that is away.” 

Gabriel slowly scooted away from you and went to the door. He waited until you covered your bare breasts up before cracking it enough. Gabriel sighed, seeing Adam on the other side looking pissy as hell. 

“Can I help you?”

Gabriel asked, trying to keep his tone somewhat nice. Adam frowned. 

“I need to talk to you about my sister.” 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at your naked form. You lowered your arms enough to press your breasts together and smirked when his eyes widened. Gabriel quickly turned back to Adam.

“Can you leave and come back later? We are busy at the moment.”

Adam shook his head. 

“No, I need to talk to you now. When my sister’s safety is at risk, you can make time.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“I’m not going to kill her.” 

“I don’t want to think about what you are going to do to her.” 

Adam replied coldly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and had to fight the urge to push the kid away.

“You know, it's really nice that you are sticking up for your sister’s honor...or whatever you’re doing but just an FYI....this isn’t ending so why don’t you just go scurry off somewhere?”

Adam shook his head. 

“Not happening.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His temper was quickly beginning to fade to zero. The kid was playing with fire. Whether Gabriel’s grace was low or not, he knew that he would be able to hurt the kid fairly and efficiently. 

“Bye Felicia.” 

Gabriel said with a smirk before shutting the door. He returned to the couch and pulled you back on his lap. You gave him an innocent smirk as Gabriel returned back to your collarbone. He pressed a few kisses to your skin before letting one hand cup one of your breasts. 

“Your brother has control issues.” 

You sighed. 

“Can we not talk about Adam when we are about to fuck each other’s brains out?” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before picking you up and carrying you to the bed. Laying you back, Gabriel tried to remember the last time that he had touched you but was sadly not able to. Whatever Michael and Raphael did to him really did the trick. At the moment, it didn’t matter. All that mattered to Gabriel was how beautiful you were. The best part about it was you were all his. Everything about you was his! For once, Gabriel had something that he didn’t have to share with anyone else. 

“Gabriel.”

You said his name softly. From your place on the bed, you watched as Gabriel looked your naked body over. His eyes were clearly pleased with everything that he saw. You smiled at the memory of the first time he was you naked. The poor angel wouldn’t look at you for a good few moments until you convinced him everything was okay. He almost looked bewildered. 

“Sugar…”

Your green eyes rolled to his golden ones. Gabriel bit his lip before he quickly undressed himself to join you in bed. 

“I have a feeling that I am going to be missing my grace for the next bit.” 

He said, taking his place between your legs. You pulled his mouth back to yours not wanting to waste a minute away from him. 

“Everything will be okay.” 

You muttered between kisses. Gabriel sighed against your lips. You were forever the optimist. He didn’t want to think about the dark thoughts that had slowly crept into his brain about his grace being low but he couldn't help it. 

The moment that you hand stroked over his back, Gabriel froze. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t able to make his wings show at the moment. Feeling you stroke that place where his wings would be was enough of a turn on to drive him crazy. Gabriel rocked his hips against your thigh leaving you panting against his mouth. 

“I thought that we didn’t have to rush?”

You said with a devious little smirk. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I lied, princess. It's been three months. I want what's mine.”

You wanted to say something sassy but wasn’t able to. Gabriel had slipped a hand between your bodies and pressed on your clit. Stars and fireworks invaded your vision as you threw your head back into the pillow. 

“So wet, sweetheart.” 

Gabriel said in a low deep voice as he continued to work his hand over your most intimate of areas. 

“How many times have you touched yourself in the past few months?”

He asked. Your mind could barely register your words as Gabriel worked you through your orgasm. 

“Too many times to count.”

You managed to choke out. Gabriel took your right hand in his before slowly licking the length of your middle and index fingers. 

“With these two pretty little fingers?” 

You nodded, wildly. Gabriel chuckled before slowly getting off of you. He sat back on his heels as he placed your hand on your clit. 

“I want to see what you were doing.” 

“Gabe...just make love to me.”

You whined. Gabriel shook his head. 

“I want to see what you were doing without me. If you don’t show me then I won’t touch you.”

You sighed before stroking your index finger down the length of your slit before slowly inserting your fingers. Trying not to moan too loudly, as you scissored your fingers and teased at your clit. Your free hand went to squeeze your breast and tugged at your nipple. 

Gabriel sat watching with his lips pressed together. You were pleased to see that expression of lust written all over his face. 

“That’s it, sugar. Don’t come.”

He said softly as you continued to tease your aching pussy. You laid your head back on the pillow smiling at smooth sensations going through your body. 

The moment that Gabriel’s hand wrapped around your wrist and moved your hand away; your head snapped up. Golden eyes met yours as Gabriel lowered his mouth to your clit. With one swipe of his tongue, you nearly came apart. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and savored everything about the moment. He loved everything about you. The way you tasted. The way you moved under him...everything. 

“Gabriel, please. I can’t wait. We can play later.”

You cried. Gabriel’s honey eyes fluttered open as he looked up at you innocently.

“I haven’t got to kiss and taste every inch of you.”

You swallowed. 

“You can have anything you want. Please, don’t make me wait.” 

Gabriel slowly eased your legs apart before yanking you by your thighs to him. 

“Such a dirty girl.” 

He mused with a smile before easing himself into you. Both of you moaned at the instant delicious pressure. Gabriel had to clench his eyes closed. 

_We are both going to hell for this but I don’t give a damn._

Gabriel thought as he gently rocked his hips into yours. You tightened your pussy around him almost sending the archangel over the edge. Your fingers clawed at the sheets frantically trying to find something to hold onto. Gabriel wasn’t close enough for you to grasp. He had moved enough to be out of your grabbing range. 

At the moment, you would have given anything to be able to see his wings! If you could just get your hands on them, you would have Gabriel exactly where you wanted him. You would have had the power and the archangel would have been willing putty in your hands instead of being in control. 

“Up.’

Gabriel snarled before pulling you by the hips to him. You threw a leg on either side of the archangel as he wrapped an arm around your waist. He thrusted up into you deeply not wanting to give you a moment to adjust to the new position. 

“Gabriel, I need to come.”

You whimpered, gently sucking his bottom lip between your own. Gabriel chuckled. You wanted to cry at that laugh. He wasn’t going to let you come...at least not yet. 

“Soon. I’ve got you, sweetheart.” 

The desperation in your voice was enough to make Gabriel swell with even more pride at his work. He knew exactly what you wanted and how to do it. Three months, four months, it didn’t matter. Gabriel knew what his woman wanted. He would drive you to the point of a shameless orgasm only to ease off and let you return to a flustered state. 

_I wish I had my grace about now._

Gabriel thought as you tightened your arms around his shoulders. Again, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his wings around you. He was thankful that your eyes were closed in ecstasy so you wouldn’t have seen the unhappy expression on his face. Gabriel didn’t want to have to explain that he wasn’t happy with the situation. He was beyond happy to be making love to you. If he could just be making love to you constantly, he would have been happy. It was the fact that everything about him was jacked up. Everything that Gabriel could rely on before wasn’t working properly. He knew that you hated it but he missed being able to read your mind while making love. That was his way to know exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it. 

Your body tightening around him again pulled Gabriel back into the game. He reached up and tangled one hand in your hair and pulled your head back. Gabriel sucked a hand bruise into your neck as you screamed his name. If things had been normal, you would have prayed to him at the moment. That would have been enough to drive him crazy. Sure, screeching his name as he pummeled you was great but appeasing his prayer kink would have been even better. 

“Come, baby.”

Gabriel growled through gritted teeth as he snapped his hips once more. You didn’t need to be told twice as your body finally gave way and came around him. Gabriel groaned before cramming himself all the way in; fucking you as deeply as possible until he came inside of you. 

Neither of you moved for a moment. The two of you remained in the same position enjoying the closeness. You lay your head on his shoulder as Gabriel caught his breath. He tightened his arms around your body to cradle you as close as possible. You would have loved to have Gabriel’s wings wrapped around you at the moment. Coming down from a post-orgasm high in that position was always your favorite! 

Gabriel moved to lay you back in the bed. You waited long enough for the archangel to lay down beside you before throwing your arms around him. Gabriel chuckled and wrapped the duvet around your bodies. 

“So the angel fell in love with the human?”

You said with a sleepy smile. Gabriel pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Always. Love isn’t a strong enough word.” 

Gabriel tightened his hold on your body as you yawned. 

“Sleep, darling.” 

Right as the two of you were about to drift off there was a knock at the door. You quickly sat up and wrapped the duvet around your bare breasts as Gabriel looked for his abandoned jeans. 

“Adam, if that is you...we aren’t having another argument. I’ll win anyway.”

Gabriel snapped. 

“Not Adam. Jack. We have a slight problem in the library..”

You watched as Gabriel’s posture immediately changed hearing the tone in his nephew’s voice. As quickly as possible, the two of you dressed before quickly walking down the hall. You glanced at Gabriel’s face. His peaceful expression had vanished and back was that archangel scowl. 

“Gabe, can you tell what’s going on?”

He shook his head, clearly annoyed. 

“You know the answer to that.” 

The tone of his voice made you recoil. Gone was the archangel that adored everything about you. The archangel that wore the title of “heaven’s most deadly weapon” had returned. Maybe you were being overdramatic but Raphael’s comment about Gabriel’s “villainous side” came into the back of your mind. 

Stepping into the library, you decided to pull your mind out of your worries. It was a good thing that you did too. The moment that you looked up, you froze. Less than 10 feet away stood none of that than…

“Lucifer.”


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer…

The devil’s name left your lips before you could really understand what was going on. You felt Gabriel’s arms tense around you. This was the last thing that you had expected. It had been years since you had last seen the devil. Now here he stood in your living room smiling like some old friend. 

Lucifer turned with a smile. 

“Y/n, how nice to see you again….Gabriel.”

Lucifer’s expression went from cocky to totally surprise the moment that he saw his younger brother. It had been millions of years since Lucifer had seen his brother and now here he stood looking not the least bit happy. Lucifer sighed thinking about their last meeting... 

_Gabriel stood on earth wrapped in a dark cloak as Lucifer walked around aimlessly. Lucifer had been gone from heaven for a few weeks now and nothing was getting any easier. Gabriel had snuck to earth a handful of times to see his older brother. _

_This time, however, was different. Gabriel stood completely silently as Lucifer did whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. After a few moments, Lucifer groaned before turning to his younger brother. Even with the cloak covering his face, Lucifer knew that Gabriel was giving him that displeased scowl that the youngest archangel wore so well. _

_“Ugh...go ahead, Gabriel. Say what you are going to say and get it over with.” _

_Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. His golden eyes glowed from underneath the cloak. _

_“It's pointless.”_

_Lucifer nodded. He had to stop himself from clapping._

_“There you go, kid! You’re starting to catch on finally.”_

_Gabriel took a breath before pushing the hood off of his face. His golden eyes were focused on his brother carefully. _

_“I am not. I do not understand why you are doing this, Lucifer. It makes no sense.” _

_Lucifer sighed. _

_“It makes total sense. Our father wants us to bow down to some creation that is beyond flawed. No thank you. We are so much better than them.”_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes. This argument was beginning to get a little old now. After hearing it for the past few months, Gabriel was finally able to argue on it. _

_“Lucifer, they may be flawed but they are trying. You aren’t giving them a chance. They deserve a chance.”_

_Lucifer wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of his little brother but he couldn't. What the hell was Gabriel thinking? Why was he drinking the kool-aid that his father was apparently passing out to the angels up in heaven? _

_From the time that Gabriel was created, Lucifer always had a soft spot for his younger brother. Time apart had not changed those feelings either. Lucifer still loved him. Now that he saw what his brother was turning into all Lucifer wanted to do was get a hold of him and shake him. _

_“Again, I am not giving them a chance, Gabriel. Just because dad paired you up with one that will be born at some point in the future; that doesn’t mean I have to care for them. Go back to heaven and be a good little soldier like always. Go wait for your little darling to be born so you can follow her around like a lovesick puppy that will use you for everything that you are worth.”_

_Gabriel didn’t speak for a moment before laughing coldly. _

_“Fine, you’ll never see me again.”_

Lucifer pulled himself from the memory before smiling coldly. 

“I thought that I was never going to see you again?”

Before Gabriel could respond, Lucifer noticed Gabriel’s arms wrapped around your waist. He smirked looking between the two of you. 

“Oh, my dad! Y/n Winchester is the girl that dad bonded you with. What the hell is it with our family and the obsession with Winchesters? I mean, come on! It's like you all are angel kryptonite or something.” 

When Gabriel didn’t bother to respond, Lucifer sighed. 

“Can you stop giving me that scowl of discontent?”

Gabriel let go of you before turning and walking to the couch to sit down. He didn’t bother saying anything as Lucifer chased after his younger brother. 

“Oh wait, so you’re not talking to me now?”  
Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up to his brother. Talking to Lucifer was the last thing that Gabriel wanted to do. He hadn’t spent all of his past time trying to forget his older brother for nothing. 

“It would be pointless.”

Lucifer scowled at his brother. 

“So I gotta know...how did Michael and Raphael handle the news that little brother is crazy over a human?” 

“Lucifer, drop dead.”

You snapped and sealed the space between the archangels. Lucifer turned his attention to you. 

“You may want to back off, lady. Maybe go get a helmet or something. I have a feeling that things are about to get really ugly in here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Lucifer frowned and glanced over your shoulder to his brother. Gabriel didn’t move. He sat watching carefully. Lucifer had a feeling that if he dared to make a move on you he would be in a lot of trouble. The last thing that he really wanted was to have Gabriel punch him in the face. 

“That will do, Y/n.”

Gabriel said. You turned to look back at Gabriel. It didn’t take the two of you being a couple for him to know that you wanted him to get away from his brother. 

“Gabriel.” 

“Y/n, back off.”

Gabriel snapped. You gave your lover a pouty expression before going to join Dean. 

Over the next few moments, you stood listening to Gabriel and Lucifer talk in rapid Enochian. Dean leaned over with a smirk. 

“Any idea what they are saying?”

You shook your head. 

“Why would I know?”

Dean shrugged.

“I figured that Gabriel would shove knowledge of the Enochian language into your head...you two being so close and all.” 

Dean seemed a little surprised by the stunned expression.

“What?”

Dean muttered. You turned away from your brother with a frown. Dean had made a good point. 

“Maybe he wants to keep his own secrets”

You shook your head. 

“We aren’t supposed to have those...yet here we are.” 

Before Dean could respond, Gabriel stood up. He reached out pushing Lucifer away from him.

“Get away from me.” 

He snapped before turning his attention back to you. 

“Come on, Y/n.” 

Adam, who had been watching the whole thing from the doorway stepped in. 

“No, she isn’t going with you when you are mad. I forbid it.” 

Gabriel looked at Adam with an amused smirk. He fought the urge to say something extra sassy. The kid was really playing with fire and he didn’t seem to realize it. Talking back to archangels had to be up there with stupid. 

“And I suppose a great human-like yourself is going to stop him?”

Lucifer said with a smirk but earned a scowl from Gabriel. Adam gave Lucifer a matching scowl as the devil turned to his brother. 

“Who is this guy? Looks like he doesn’t have much time for kicks.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“His name is Adam. He’s Y/n’s twin.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped. 

“How many damn Winchester’s are there? I swear there is more of them than there is of us!”

Adam shook his head. 

“Hell, no. I am not a Winchester. My last name is Milligan. Who are you?”

Gabriel started laughing hard. He ignored the annoyed expression on your face as Lucifer lightly stepped forward.

“I am Lucifer. Aka Satan...nice to meet you! Well, I really don’t give a damn about you, kid. I am here for other things.” 

“To make my life miserable? You’ve already done that.” 

Gabriel turned his attention back to you. He held out a hand before giving you a small smile. 

“Sugar.” 

You didn’t hesitate before wrapping your hand around his. Gabriel tugged you back to the bedroom that you had just left. 

He shut the door behind him with a frown. You waited a moment before deciding to speak. Gabriel had walked to the couch and plopped down. It didn’t take being in love with the archangel to know that he was pissed off. 

“Are you okay?”

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at you. 

“I’m just peachy.” 

You tried to fight the annoyance building. Gabriel was not peachy. Nothing about him was peachy! 

“Don’t lie to me.”

Gabriel groaned. 

“Oh, here we go!”

He dramatically laid back on the couch like he was in a shrink’s office. 

“What can I say, doctor? I hate all of my brothers. My father abandoned me and now all of my grace is gone!” 

You sat down on the bed. 

“Very funny, smart ass. That isn’t what I meant! Come on, Gabe. You just saw your brother that you haven’t seen in millions of years.” 

Gabriel threw his hands up. 

“I was in there!”

You quickly stood and walked toward the door. 

“Nevermind. I wanted to know if you were okay and apparently that is too hard of a question.”

Gabriel popped up from his place on the couch. 

“Hey! I told you not to go after your brothers that day! We are throwing everything that we had away dealing with all of this shit! That was your choice!”

You gave him a cold glare. 

“Yeah, it was all my fault. Everything is always my fault!” 

You slammed the door and walked down the hall. All that you wanted at the moment was to go on a long drive far away from Adam and anything angel related...


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into the garage, you stopped the moment that you saw Dean leaned over Baby. You wanted to get out of the bunker unnoticed. Dean looked up as you threw your handbag into the passenger seat. 

“Hey, where are you going?

You turned to your brother. 

“On a drive...alone.” 

Dean straightened up and wiped his hands on a towel. 

“Did Gabriel and yourself have a little tiff or something?”

You rolled your eyes. A little “tiff” was one way to put it. You knew that Gabriel was throwing a lot of his venom at you because of Lucifer but you were not going to put up with it. When your brothers drove you nuts, you didn’t take your frustrations out on Gabriel. Hell, you were practically ready to kill Adam and Gabriel wasn’t the first in your line of fire. That was Adam’s job. Adam caused the problem and he was repeating the rewards of his behavior. 

“Yeah, something like that. I won’t be gone long.” 

Dean nodded before handing you a revolver that he had hidden in the garage. 

“It has angel killing bullets. Before you give me a go-to-hell look it's not for Gabriel. I just want you to be safe if some shit head tries to attack you while you are out.” 

You raised an eyebrow before looking back to your brother.

“You aren’t going to give me some kind of lecture about going out on my own?”

Dean shook his head. 

“Won’t do me any good anyway. Besides, you’re a good hunter. We both know that. If anything happens, pray to Cas...or that guy you're with. What do you want me to tell him when he stops acting like a baby and wants to know where you are?”

You shrugged. 

“Tell him that I went to get milk.” 

Dean chuckled. He turned and went back into the house after giving you a wink. Sure, Gabriel would believe that you went to get milk. That was totally believable. 

_What do I care?_

Dean thought with a giggle and went off in search of his third cup of coffee.

You, meanwhile, sped down the dark Kansas streets with the radio blaring. To your surprise, the phone hadn’t rung one time. You figured that Gabriel would have called as soon as you left the bunker. When he didn’t, you shrugged. Maybe he was still off being a baby, as Dean put it. 

Being a baby...that was probably a harsh way to put it. The understanding side of your brain kicked in. Seeing Lucifer again had to be a huge kick in the balls for Gabriel. He never said it but you had the feeling that his brother’s departure from heaven still affected Gabriel to this day. The moment that you saw the expression of disappointment in Gabriel’s eyes...you understood everything. The two of you had not sat down and had one conversation in the time that he had returned. It was mostly snide remarks and comments about the other that wasn’t fixing a damn thing.

Your mind went to your own brother, Adam. Since the time that he had come back, the two of you were still not getting along. You sighed. From the moment he “died” you had prayed in some vain hope that he would come back. If Adam could just come back from the dead, you would fix everything that went wrong between the two of you. Now, here you were not fixing a thing.

Granted, not everything was your fault. A lot of it was Adam too. He didn’t want you to be happy with Gabriel. You tried to understand things from Adam’s point of view but you just couldn’t. If the shoes were on the other foot and Adam found some angel girl...you would be happy for him. Clearly, life was too short. 

(meanwhile) 

Dean stood in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream in his hands. This was the best part of his day! 

“Oh ice cream, you have what I need.” 

He said gleefully. 

“That is just disturbing.” 

Dean almost dropped his ice cream the moment that he heard Gabriel’s voice. He spun around to see the archangel staring at him with an expression of disgust on his face. 

“Son of a bitch, Gabriel! Can you stop sneaking around here?! I am going to tell Y/n to put a bell around your neck or something! You made me drop my spoon!”

Gabriel shrugged as Dean threw his now dirty spoon in the sink and went in search of another.

“Sneaking is my specialty. Would you like a bowl or something? You are comparable to a caveman.”

Dean snorted. 

“Me eating ice cream out of the carton is disturbing to you? I am sure that you have seen a lot worse than me eating ice cream this way.”

Gabriel grinned. 

“Oh yes. I have. I destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah without blinking. That was probably a disturbing thing to witness.” 

Dean winced. Gabriel had a pretty decent sense of humor but when he got on the _holier than thou train_; he could get downright righteous. 

“Yeah, well…that makes me feel so much better about you dating my sister. I’m glad that you aren’t that archangel anymore.” 

Gabriel smirked. He could still be _that archangel_ if he wanted. If he remained with Michael and Raphael (not to mention the other angels that followed him around looking to be “herded”) it would be more than easy to be that angel again. Putting what you were on the back burner wasn’t an easy task.

“Dating is a strong word about what Y/n is to me. I don’t care what people do anymore. Clearly, it doesn’t change a thing. If you aren’t out murdering other humans or being a raging lunatic then do what you will.”

Dean was a little surprised to hear those words come out of Gabriel’s mouth. He didn’t even want to think about the word _wife._

“Sounds like you have come a long way in the course of a few months with my sister.”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Maybe it was the finding out that everything my father taught us was a lie. Everything that I knew...isn't right. Anyway, none of that matters now. Where is Y/n? I was an ass to her.”

Dean walked to the refrigerator and put the ice cream back in the freezer. 

“She went out. I gave her a gun with angel killing bullets. If anyone messes with her I don’t doubt that my sister will cap their ass.”

Gabriel groaned and disappeared. Dean sighed. 

“He’s wasting whatever grace he had built up going after her.” 

(back with you) 

You flew down a road with music blaring. Tapping your fingers on the steering wheel, you were feeling better by the moment. You had to agree with Dean. Sometimes a nice long drive could fix everything. 

Looking ahead, you frowned seeing someone standing in the middle of the road. 

“What the fuck?”

You muttered before slamming on your breaks. The person didn’t move as you came to a stop about 6 feet from them. 

“Son of a bitch...dumbass motherfucker needs to use their brain.”

You muttered before getting out of the car. 

“Hey! You can’t just be standing in the middle of the road like that, moron. That is how you get killed!” 

When the man looked up, you almost screamed. It was Michael. He gave you that dark smile that haunted your nightmares from the first time that you had met him. 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

You frowned, feeling that surge of nervousness wash over you mixed with a feeling of anger.

“What’s up, sparkles?”

Michael frowned, looking obviously confused. 

“What’s up? Sparkles? Is that a greeting? 

You chuckled. 

“It's the nicest greeting that I could come up with. I think that you should leave, we aren’t nice to archangels in these parts.” 

Michael smirked. 

“That isn’t what I have been hearing. From what I have heard, you make archangels feel very welcome. Maybe that is why my brother is staying nestled between your harlot legs.” 

You scoffed. 

“Dude, just say hoe. No one says harlot anymore. Way to make yourself sounds ancient as fuck. Furthermore, Gabriel stays because that is what Gabriel wants. I don’t think that you know your brother as well as you think. Gabriel doesn’t do a damn thing that he doesn’t want to do.”

Michael didn’t smile or make any facial expressions. 

“I don’t think that you know my brother as well as you think that you do. Gabriel is not your little play toy. He has a job to do. It's best that you let him go and do it. I don’t care about what imaginary bond that you believe that you have….”

“I saw his wings. You, of all people, know what that means.” 

Michael frowned. 

“It isn’t possible. My father would never pair one of his sons with a filthy human...especially one of you Winchesters.” 

“Jeez, Michael. We aren’t that bad! It sounds like you didn’t know your father that well after all. I am going to make it simple for you. Gabriel and I are together. You and that shit head brother of yours are going to have to find some way to accept it.”

Michael snarled. He raised his hand to snap you out of existence. 

“Enough!”

Both Michael and yourself turned to see Gabriel a few feet behind you. Boy, did he look mad! His golden eyes were glowing in fury as he kept his focus on his older brother. You glanced back at Michael, who looked as stunned as you did.

Quickly looking back to your lover, you couldn’t help but worry how long his grace would hold out. If he went completely empty against Michael, neither of you would stand a chance. You put your hand on your side to find the gun that Dean had given you. 

“Not yet.”

Gabriel muttered as he wrapped his arms around you. He gave you that little playful smirk that made your knees weak. 

“Hey, sugar.” 

Gabriel said with a smile. One arm went around your waist while his other hand reached up to cup your cheek. 

“Gabriel, stop this!”

Michael snapped. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to his very angry looking brother. Gabriel laughed coldly before turning his attention back to you. 

“Everything will be just fine, sugar.”

He tilted your face to his before leaning down and kissing you. Gabriel could feel the rage going through Michael as he wanted with a sneer on his face. 

This kiss was different from the ones the two of you had shared before. Gabriel was more commanding. This was more like kissing the archangel that you read about. You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the moment. 

“Gabe…”

You moaned happily in your mind. Gabriel smiled against your mouth as he sucked at your bottom lip. The moment that his wings wrapped around you, you could have come apart in his arms. This was by far one of the most erotic and intimate moments in your relationship and Gabriel wasn’t even inside of you. Maybe it was the fact that he was proving to the chief asshat in charge that your bond wasn’t a joke? 

Gabriel was the first to move away. He gave you a small smile before shoving you behind him. Gabriel turned his attention back to Michael, who looked ready to scream. 

“Hello, brother.” 

Michael’s eyes rolled to his brother’s face. 

“You bonded with a human.” 

Gabriel nodded before looking a bit annoyed. 

“True. Father told me that it would happen thousands of years ago. I didn’t think he was right but look where I am now. If you think for one moment that I am going to sit back and let you lay a hand on her, you are very very wrong.” 

Michael growled again. 

“Do you see a possibility where this is going to work out? You are both entirely different species. Gabriel, you know what happens when angels fall in love with humans. You were there when we killed the fallen angels that took human wives. Now here you are following in their footsteps. What are you going to do when your whore becomes pregnant? Do you think that I am going to stand by and watch a Nephilim be created?”

Gabriel smiled, coldly. 

“There is already one that you don’t know about. Clearly, it wouldn’t affect your stupid ass much.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers sending Michael tumbling backward. 

“Don’t you ever call my girl a whore again.” 

Michael struggled to stand up. He gave Gabriel an ice-cold glare. 

“Gabriel, you are insane. You will both go to hell! I’ll never let you back in heaven again!” 

Michael vanished before Gabriel could launch another attack. 

Gabriel looked around carefully. Something told him to keep an eye out for Michael. A sneak attack seemed like such a Michael thing to do. When he didn’t show back up, Gabriel turned back to you. He smiled looking at the worried expression on your face. Your green eyes were wide as Gabriel reached out with his wings and pulled you to him. 

“Hi princess.” 

He said with that shy smile that won your heart in the beginning. 

“Hi, darling.” 

Gabriel kept his wings around you. Maybe it was to keep you safe from any sneak attacks or to keep your bodies together. At the moment, you didn’t care. You were enjoying every caress that Gabriel had to give you.

“I owe you an apology for earlier.”

Gabriel said with a smirk. He brought your hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to each finger tip. 

“It's fine, Gabe. Just so you know, I didn’t come looking for Michael. His stupid ass was just standing in the middle of the road like a moron.” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“I saw the whole thing. No one said that my brothers were smart.” 

Gabriel lowered his mouth back to yours. You wrapped one hand in his leather jacket while the other stroked up his back. The moment that you stroked over his wing joints; Gabriel shivered. He groaned against your mouth and involuntarily rocked his hips into yours. 

“You know what I want now.”

He said as his voice deepened a few octaves. You glanced over your shoulder making sure that there were no signs of life. 

“We’ve never had sex in the car before.” 

Gabriel gave you that devilish little smirk that got him whatever he wanted from you. 

“We are about to now.” 

He quickly hid his wings before walking to your SUV. Opening the door, he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Come here, princess.” 

You didn’t hesitate before quickly joining Gabriel. The moment that you shut the door, you were naked. You quickly looked back to Gabriel, who sat looking at you with that cocky grin. Swallowing, you let your eyes fall down the archangel’s body. The muscles in his chest and stomach tightened as he ran his hand over his hard-on.

“As much as I would love to have that pretty mouth on me; I don’t think that I can wait. Touching my wings like that has turned me into a needy mess. Don’t make me ask you twice to come over here, sugar. I know that you are wet.”

You sat motionless a moment before practically diving on the archangel. He knew exactly how to turn you into a needy wet mess with only a few words. Placing a knee on either side of Gabriel’s body, you took him from tip to base without any regards in adjustments. Gabriel groaned, muttering something in Enochian. 

The pressure between your legs intensified as Gabriel used his grace to press down on your clit. 

“Gabe, you tease.” 

You muttered. Gabriel laughed as he squeezed your ass. 

“I should call you a tease for feeling me up in front of my brother. It was hot though.” 

You smiled against his mouth as Gabriel increased his pace. 

“Would you like to see a new trick?”

You asked, between kisses. Gabriel shook his head. 

“If it involves me not being inside of you at the moment then no.” 

You shook your head. There was no way that you were about to pull away from your archangel now. 

“Oh, sweet boy I am not going anywhere.” 

You carefully spread your legs to your side so that you were in a split position. Internally, you thanked Dean for talking you into getting the bigger SUV. This would make for a good thank you note for Dean later! 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed bright gold as he went deeper, if possible. You clenched your eyes closed as his cock pressed firmly against your cervix. Rocking your hips, you enjoyed every deep thrust that Gabriel had to give you. You leaned down and pressed your mouth to his neck. Gently biting down, you felt Gabriel’s cock twitch. 

“Put your wings out.”

You moaned softly against his neck. Gabriel whimpered “lord help me” in Enochian before fulfilling your request. Reaching behind Gabriel, you wrapped your hands around his wing joints. The moment that you gently yet firmly pressed down, Gabriel’s torso lifted from the seat. His arms wrapped around your body. He pulled you as tightly to him as possible. 

Gabriel slammed his hips upward. His thrusts became deeper and more frantic. Your head fell backward with each perfectly timed thrust. 

“Gabriel!”

You whimpered his name making the archangel moan. 

“Sweetheart, don’t stop. Keep messing with my wings! Don’t stop.” 

Gabriel whispered the last “don’t stop” knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to hold on much longer. 

You stroked your hand up his spine continuing the assault on his wing joints. To say that you were pleased with all of the desperate moans that Gabriel was making was an understatement. Normally, he liked to be in control but today it was different. Today, you were fulfilling one of his darkest dirtiest fantasies. 

“Harder, Y/n, Pull harder! I need to come.” 

Gabriel groaned. You wrapped your hands around one of his wings before tugging. Gabriel buried his face in your neck and bit down. The moment that your body tightened around his, Gabriel couldn't hold on any longer. He came hard inside of you as he bit down once more.

“Not done.”

Gabriel muttered as he increased his pace to fuck you through his own orgasm. 

“Come for me, pretty girl. I want to feel you come apart. I filled you up now come for me, sugar.”

Gabriel slammed his hips into yours once more. Between the pressure on your womb and Gabriel’s erotic whispering; you came hard. 

You were so lost in the moment that you didn’t feel Gabriel ease out of you. He gently pulled you into a lying position so you were snuggled on top of him and against his chest. Gabriel stroked his hand through your hair as you came down from your high. 

“You okay?”

He asked, softly. You nodded, feeling unable to speak for the moment. Everything was perfect for the moment. You lay snuggled against his body having no will to move. If you didn’t feel so thoroughly fucked, you could ask Gabriel to make love to you again. His cock was still hard against your stomach, making your own core twitch. 

“I’m perfect.” 

You finally managed to say in a soft voice. Gabriel chuckled and leaned down to kiss your head. 

“I think that you’ve given me a wing kink. That was intense.” 

You giggled, moving your legs to adjust in the back seat of the SUV. Gabriel didn’t even have to tell you that it was intense. You could feel the results of your love making leaking down your thighs. 

Closing your eyes, you wanted to savor the moment as much as you could. The next few moments were quiet and peaceful. As you began to drift off in Gabriel’s arms, you began to think about Michael’s comments about Nephilim. Gabriel and Michael had killed other angels for making Nephilim. Raphael’s comment about Gabriel having a “villainous side” came back to mind. Would he take that villainous side out on you if something did happen?

“Gabe, what happened with the whole Nephilim thing?”

Gabriel’s body tightened underneath yours. The hand that was stroking yours stopped in mid-motion. 

“I think that you know that answer to that, Y/n.” 

Gabriel said, idly. You slowly sat up and perched yourself on Gabriel’s waist. The archangel groaned as your wetness pressed against his still hard cock. 

“I don’t know anything. Gabriel...what if…”

Gabriel’s eyes opened. He gave you that scowl that told you he was getting annoyed. 

“If what?” 

You looked around as if looking for someone overhearing the conversation at hand. Suddenly, you felt very naked and vulnerable. It didn’t matter that you had the most passionate, mindblowing sex ever! It also didn’t matter that Gabriel has seen you naked hundreds of times. You felt like a bug under his unblinking gaze.

“What is going to happen if I get pregnant?”

Gabriel shifted his arm underneath his head. He didn’t look the least bit worried or concerned with your sudden fear. 

“It isn’t going to happen.”

You frowned. Here came the archangel. 

“I’m sure the other angels thought the same thing before their lovers got pregnant too.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes narrowed. 

“I said that it isn’t going to happen. Now get off of me, woman.” 

You quickly did as you were told before Gabriel pushed you off. The expression on his face alone told you that he was absolutely livid! 

What you didn’t know was Gabriel was internally panicking! He had been pretty good about making sure any unplanned pregnancies didn’t happen. The last thing that he wanted was to be creating a Nephilim that he would have to spend the rest of forever protecting. His mind went to Jack for a moment. His nephew was a good kid but he wasn’t Gabriel’s responsibility. You were his responsibility and anything childlike that came out of you would be his responsibility. Gabriel wasn’t strong enough to be protecting a nephilim at the moment. The night’s activities had drained him of what grace he had recharged. 

_“You definitely didn’t do a damn thing to protect her just now.”_

Gabriel’s mind supplied. He mentally kicked himself when he thought about the sex the two of you just had. This had been the most sensual not to mention intimate sex ever and he didn’t think one bit about stopping a damn thing. 

You, meanwhile, had already redressed. Gabriel sighed, looking at you. You were upset and it was his fault. Again, his temper had gotten the better of him. This time it was for good reason. Gabriel was not meant to be a father. Being bonded to you was the most that was meant to happen! 

Gabriel sighed, thinking back about the Nephilim situation from the past. You didn’t have to be a part of that nightmare, Gabriel did. This was before God told Gabriel about his own future with a human wife. Gabriel didn’t care then. Now he wasn’t so sure...

_Gabriel stood behind Michael as he stared down the fallen angels and their wives. He knew the expression on their faces...fear. It was painfully obvious that the beings in front of him were scared for their lives. Maybe not only their lives individually but the lives of the family that they had created. Gabriel wanted to feel sorry for them but he couldn’t. They had broken the rules. Rule breakers had to be punished and this was one of the most deadly and dangerous rules to break! _

_As Michael went on and on about the rules that the angels before them broke; Gabriel focused on their pitiful expressions. Right away, Gabriel noticed an angel that he never expected to go rogue standing before him. Eli looked petrified (and with good reason. Gabriel thought). The woman at his side clung a small toddler. The child looked around, not understanding what was going on or his parent’s fear. _

_“You’re all going to die for breaking one of heaven’s most clear rules. Angels and humans do not mix. Creating what you all have created is wrong….it's an abomination and a sin against nature.” _

_Michael said, coldly. Eli focused his attention to Gabriel. The archangel was his leader against the darkness. If anyone could save him and his family, it would be Gabriel. _

_“Gabriel, please…please do something.”_

_Gabriel’s sullen expression didn’t change as he looked at his subordinate. _

_“You know heaven's laws. They aren’t here for some of us to follow and some of us not to. Regardless of your affiliation with me, you know the punishment.”_

_Michael turned to Gabriel with a pleased smile. _

_“Take care of the problem.” _

_Gabriel nodded. He didn’t give Eli another chance to speak before waving his hand and the whole group in front of him vanished with a pained scream..._

Gabriel pulled himself from the memory before turning to look at you. You had already started driving back toward the bunker silently. Gabriel sighed. He knew that his temper had won again. You wanted the truth. You deserved the truth....

_“Look at that...I have fallen too.”_


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving back at the bunker, you didn’t wait for Gabriel to get out of the car before storming inside. Glazing at the mirror in the doorway, you sighed at your disheveled appearance. Gabriel had definitely done a number on you.

“Y/n, is that you?”

You heard Dean’s voice from his “Dean cave.” 

“Yep.” 

You ignored Gabriel as he gave you that pouting insolent expression. Before he could get a word in Dean’s voice interrupted again. 

“Can you come here a minute?” 

You put your handbag down and took off down the hall. The moment that you walked into the “Dean Cave.” You stopped seeing Dean sitting in his chair with an icepack on his abnormally large swollen ankle. 

“What the hell did you do?”

You asked. Dean was frowning while looking at the way Gabriel and yourself were looking. 

“What the hell happened to you two?”

Your eyes rolled over to Gabriel. His hair was a mess and the fact that he had lipgloss kisses on his cheek and chin made you giggle. Dean immediately looked grossed out.

“Nevermind, don’t answer that. Anyway, back to me, I was walking down the hall and slipped on a shirt that was left in the hallway. I think that I sprained my ankle. Since you are our resident doctor, can you take a look at it...after you wash your hands of course.”

You rolled your eyes before kneeling down. 

“I have washed my hands, you idiot.” 

You knelt down in front of Dean and wrapped your hands around his ankle. Dean winced when you pressed down on a few random places. 

“Yep, you sprained it. Where is Cas?”

Dean shrugged. 

“He had something to take care of.” 

You took Dean’s response without much further thought. Dean was silent a moment before remembering the other thing that he needed to talk to you about. He almost forgot about it when you came in with Gabriel looking like the two of you had been attacked. When Dean figured out it was what the two of you had done to each other; he was focusing on not throwing up on the floor. 

“Y/n, there is something else that I need to talk to you about. This is kind of big.” 

You nodded as you continued to fiddle with the ice pack.

“So a social worker came by here today.” 

Your green eyes rolled up to your brothers before standing up. 

“Why are we getting a visit from one of those?”

Dean held a hand up. 

“I’m getting there! So it seems like Sam made some bad choices and knocked some random girl up when he was going through some stuff. Anyway, the random girl died and now the social worker is wanting to give the kid to us.” 

Your mouth dropped. This was the last thing that you ever expected to happen! Sam was the responsible one! It would have been Dean or yourself that went and created an offspring! You smirked at the irony of the situation. Gabriel and yourself literally just had a major argument over this very same subject! 

“Wait, what?”

You managed to get out. Dean nodded. 

“Yep, exactly what you heard. Now we have custody of a 5-year-old little girl that looks dramatically like you. Congratulations aunty!”

You stood motionlessly taking everything in. There was now a 5-year-old child in the mix. A 5-year-old child in a house of hunters….You also thought about your argument with Gabriel and immediately felt like an ass. As much as you hated to admit it, Gabriel was right. Neither of you needed a child. There was too much responsibility! 

“Where is the kid?”

You asked. Dean motioned over his shoulder. 

“I left her with Jack. Sam went out to find some clothes and stuff. We literally only got one outfit from the social worker. We keep accumulating children around here. I wanted to talk to you about safe sex…”

You held up a hand and went to talk out of the room. 

“No need! There is not going to be any baby-making happening around here. Why do you think that I am ignoring Gabriel now? It sure isn’t to make my life any happier.” 

You didn’t wait for Dean to respond before walking past Gabriel. The archangel hadn’t said a word as he was listening to your conversation with Dean. There was a lot that he could say too. He was relieved that you seemed to be accepting of his point of view. Why you had to be acting like a child about it was still beyond his understanding. He was also wondering just why you were so furious with him? If you had a kid that would mean that you couldn’t be a hunter anymore. There would be no way in God’s green earth that Gabriel would let you continue to hunt (if you did have a kid). 

Wait, why am I even thinking about us having a kid?! It isn’t going to happen!

Gabriel thought before quickly following you down the hallway. He forgot all about Dean who was slowly standing to hobble after the two of you. 

The moment that you stepped into Jack’s room, you froze looking at the little girl. She sat beside Jack as the two looked at his laptop. The poor thing looked scared to death and you didn’t blame her. She went from having a mother to being stuck in some bunker with a house full of strangers that she didn’t know. 

Gabriel meanwhile, finally caught up with you and stopped behind you. The moment that he looked at the little girl it was like looking at you as a child. Everything about the kid looked like you. Gabriel swallowed as the realization that if the two of you did have a child this could be what the kid would look like…

Wait, why am I even thinking about this? 

Gabriel snapped.

Dean meanwhile, had finally caught up. He smiled, seeing the expression on your face. 

“Amelia?”

The little girl looked up. Dean smiled. 

“Sweetheart, this is your aunt Y/n and her boyfriend Gabriel.” 

You smiled and walked across the room to sit down beside the little girl. Gabriel, meanwhile, didn’t move. He watched the two of you carefully before Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I want to talk to you.” 

Gabriel nodded and followed Dean back to the kitchen. Dean hobbled the whole way before closing the door behind him. Gabriel looked down at Dean’s ankle. 

“I can heal that, you know. There is no need in waiting for Cas to turn back up.”

Dean grinned. 

“You’re a real prince. Thanks.”

Gabriel put his hand to Dean’s ankle and healed the sprain before standing back up. 

“So what’s going on with you and Y/n? I thought that you were going to make up?”

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“Well, we did then we got in another fight again. Your sister was threatening Michael on her own. We got him taken care of, had hot passionate sex in her SUV, then got in a fight over nephilim.” 

Dean frowned. 

“Jesus Christ, Gabriel don’t tell me that you two are trying to create a nephilim?”

Gabriel shook his head immediately. 

“Absolutely not! Dean, I was one of the angels that dealt with the whole nephilim situation. The last thing that I am going to do is go make one on purpose.” 

Dean was immediately relieved. 

“I don’t want to think about the two of you and hot passionate sex in the same sentence but here we are. Thanks for telling her no on that one.” 

Gabriel normally would have said thank you but given the fact that you were pissed at him...he didn’t feel so “warm and fuzzy.”

“Yeah, you're welcome. I’m going out for a bit. Y/n probably won’t even recognize that I’m gone.”


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next week the relationship between Gabriel and yourself seemed to be floundering pathetically. The two of you had barely spoken a word much less made an effort to talk about the conversation in the car. Gabriel decided that he wasn’t sleeping with you for the time being. In fact, he wasn’t sleeping at all. Now he had taken up staying up with Cas all night. 

One morning number whatever it was, you were woken up by Dean knocking on your bedroom door. 

“What do you possibly want at 7 am?”

You muttered as Dean tried to pry the pillow off of your head. Dean sighed.

“Jack and Patience broke up. I figured you would be the one to talk to the kid. He’s devastated. Sam and I are just going to say something stupid.” 

You slowly sat up and pushed your messy hair away from your face. 

“So you decided to send me in? Is it because my relationship seems to be falling apart right now?”

Dean winced. 

“Well, the two of you can empathize with each other? Y/n, come on, you and that big baby in there will be just fine. He just has to come down off of his pedestal a bit.” 

You stood up and began to attempt to fix your wild curls. 

“Wait a minute! Last night you said that you agreed with Gabriel! Now you are wanting him to come off of his pedestal?”

Dean smirked. He sat down on the bed before giving you an exasperated expression. 

“I only agree with him on the two of you not needing a nephilim. That is what I agree on. Hell, I would agree on that subject if he was just some normal human guy. Neither of us need a kid.”

“Sam has a kid.”

You said with a cold scowl. Dean held his hands up.

“Exactly and he didn’t need one! Now we have to keep an eye on the rugrat. Not that I am complaining. I really enjoy playing the fun uncle.”

“Screw you! I’m the fun aunt! Let’s face it, Dean. You and I...we just aren’t meant to be parents. That doesn't mean that we would suck at the job though. You did just fine with me. You’re right, Dean. So is Gabriel. You don’t need a kid and neither do I. This lifestyle...it isn’t conducive with fairy tale normal lives.”

Dean’s amused expression faded. You had a point. Dean being with Cas definitely meant no children were coming from that. Dean stood up. He crossed the room and pulled you into one of his best “big brother” hugs. 

“Y/n, you may be right there but you have every right to want _normal_ things. If it makes you feel better, you do pretty damn good with Jack and Amelia. I mean, think about it, Amelia has been here a little over a week and a half and the kid is glued to you. You’re going to be the closest thing that kid has to a mother. I can tell you right now Sam really appreciates everything that you are doing to help out.” 

You smiled, feeling somewhat better. 

“Yeah, well, let’s go deal with Jack.” 

Walking into the library, you felt bad the moment that you looked at Jack. The poor kid looked beyond devastated! You glanced at Gabriel, who was sitting at the other side of the table. He was looking at his nephew with an annoyed expression. You had to fight back the urge to tell Gabriel to just leave if people’s feelings were bothering him so bad. Clearly, he couldn’t empathize with anyone in the room at the moment. He couldn’t understand how Jack felt because he sure as hell didn’t seem to care how he was making you feel (and he was bonded to you). 

Jack looked up when you stepped in the room. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Y/n. If Sam or Dean told you to come talk to me...they can just go suck an egg.”

You smirked. The kid was taking up your vocabulary so well! You pulled out a chair and sat down. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything. I don’t have really good relationship advice to give you since mine is kind of a dumpster fire at the moment.” 

You said, carefully. You didn’t even have to look at Gabriel to know that he was glaring at you. Without even looking at the archangel, you could feel his golden eyes burning a hole through you. 

Jack finally looked up. He frowned as he looked between Gabriel and yourself. 

“She said that I wasn’t open enough and she needed space. She has her own space...we don’t even live together.” 

_That didn’t take long._

You thought. Your plan was just to talk idly until Jack caved. It took all of 45 seconds. 

“Jack, maybe Patience is going through something right now. You both have a lot that you are learning about yourselves. I’m going to save you the whole _relationships are hard_ speech because no one wants to hear that. I know you’re hurting. Maybe right now it’s best to just give Patience some room. I hate quoting Jurassic Park at a time like this but life finds a way. If it's meant to be it will happen. In the meantime, we can find loads of stuff to do to keep your mind occupied.” 

Jack was quietly considering your words. You glanced at Gabriel who was looking at you with a shocked expression. 

“You just quoted Jurassic Park when that girl broke up with him?”

You nodded. 

“It sounds better than whatever Dean had cooked up and probably whatever you were going to say to him.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I wasn’t saying anything because it wasn’t my business.” 

“Dean told me there were plenty of fish in the sea.” 

Jack said, interrupting the budding argument between Gabriel and yourself. You spun around to face the poor kid. What you didn’t see was Gabriel was giving him the same expression. 

“Oh Christ! You don’t want another fish. One fish is enough!”

You muttered before getting up to go yell at Dean. Gabriel remained seated at the table as you stormed out. He shrugged and looked back down to his hands. Gabriel had to fight all of the mixed up feelings that were going through himself at the moment. On one hand, he was right. The two of you didn’t need to think about creating some banned creature (regardless of the fact that his nephilim nephew was sitting across from him). On the other, he felt awful for the fact that you were so upset with him. It didn’t take Gabriel being in love with you to realize that you were hurt. He knew that every day that he didn’t apologize was another crack in your heart.  
“Are the two of you fighting too?”

Jack asked, tilting his head. Gabriel didn’t look up. 

“Sure looks that way.” 

“What’s wrong?”

Jack asked. Gabriel shook his head. 

“Your aunt is on one of her female driven spells that I don’t understand in the slightest.” 

“You said something stupid didn’t you?”

Jack asked. Gabriel looked up. 

“Not in my opinion. You don’t need to be worrying about this anyway. You have your own disaster to worry about.” 

Jack stood up. His facial expression hardened a bit. Yeah, this was one of his worst days and he was in inner turmoil about the break up with Patience but his family was more important. You were the one that was there for him from the beginning. You were the one that he had bought a Mother’s Day card for because his own mother was dead. Jack had no issues with sticking up for you. Now seemed to be one of those times! 

“Y/n is the closest thing that I have to a mother. She took time out of her own pain to help me with mine. You’re just sitting here like an emotionless rock. If you would think about her feelings for a change and not just how things are supposed to be the two of you wouldn’t fight as much. If you would just give her feelings one ounce of respect the two of you wouldn’t fight as much.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up to Jack’s face. 

“You’re just a kid. You wouldn’t understand these things.” 

Jack shrugged. 

“I understand a lot more than you think. Y/n has a lot on her plate. She has to take care of everyone around here. Not to mention, she is worried to death about you and your stupid brothers. I knew she was with you a long time before Sam and Dean did. It was the first time that I had seen her happy in a long time. Now you’re spoiling that! It's no wonder that Y/n thinks that you only want her for sex. If you gave her just one drop of love and wasn’t so dismissive...everything would be okay.”

Gabriel sat looking at his nephew with a scowl. Had it been another angel that said that to Gabriel, he would have probably smacked the shit out of them! 

“Again, you’re young. You don’t understand everything. You haven’t seen the things that I have.”

Gabriel laughed bitterly making Jack look a bit confused himself. 

“What’s so funny?”

Jack asked. Gabriel ran a hand through his messy curls before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“If you had seen half of the things that I have seen, your little break up would be the last of your worries. I have to keep Y/n safe from a lot of horrible things that will kill her and she wants to sit around and play house. I have better things to do, kid.” 

Gabriel turned and walked from the room before he exploded. The moment that he stepped outside, he immediately regretted his decision the moment that he saw you a few feet away. Amelia, meanwhile, was sitting in a pile of leaves playing with some of the new toys that Sam had bought her. The little girl was blissfully unaware that everyone else around her seemed to be in some kind of chaos. 

You had gleaned over your shoulder but had quickly turned around. Gabriel expected to sense some kind of hostility coming from you but there wasn’t. Your feelings were eerily calm. Gabriel stood a moment before considering Jack’s words 

_“If you gave her just one drop of love and wasn’t so dismissive...everything would be okay.”_

Gabriel sighed before stepping closer to you. 

“Y/n?”

Your green eyes rolled to him after a few moments. 

“Yes?” 

Gabriel stood quietly for a few moments. Why was it always this discussion? Why was it always him apologizing for being an angel? He figured by now you should have been used to his “ways.” Changing after millions of years in existence was going to be a slow process.

“I understand why you are mad at me.” 

You decided not to respond to that. Whatever you would say would sound extra sassy and Gabriel would only get mad at you again. 

“Y/n, I know you don’t think so but what you want is a bad idea. I’m not saying this to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you. If we do _that_...you are just going to end up hurt all the way around and I can’t. Sugar, you don’t know all of the things that I have done.I have done bad things to other angels who have created nephilim. I’ve never told you because I don’t want you to stop loving me. Y/n, I have killed other angels for creating nephilim...a lot of other angels.” 

You kept your eyes locked on Amelia. The little girl didn’t seem to even notice the conversation going on between Gabriel and yourself. It wasn’t until Sam stepped out and called Amelia inside did you turn to Gabriel. 

“I know what you’ve done. Raphael told me a lot of things...I think in hope to discourage me from wanting to be with you. Gabriel, that is who you used to be not necessarily who you are now. Furthermore, I never said that I wanted to go create a nephilim. I just don’t think that some absent God has the right to dictate our lives. I don’t think that you give me much credit, Gabriel. I’m not afraid of what you are or used to be. What I am afraid of is that Michael and Raphael are going to use this as a weakness against us. They know what your past is and they know that you want to protect me from everything...yourself included. They are going to find some way to twist that and if we don’t work together...they are going to win. We’ll fall and they will tear everything apart.” 

Gabriel was silent for a few moments. He looked at you with the most serious expression that you had ever seen on his face. 

“No, they aren’t tearing us apart. They aren’t going to win. I won’t let them.”

Gabriel reached out and pulled you into his arms. You pressed your face into his shoulder. Normally the closeness gave you some promise of everything being alright. This time, however, you honestly didn’t know how things would end up.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel did not let go of you for a good five minutes. You were not about to argue about it either. This had been the first bit of physical affection that the two of you had shared is some time.

After a few moments longer, Gabriel finally let go of you. He glanced over his shoulder at Amelia, who was not even looking up. The kid was too busy building her mud pies or whatever she was doing. Gabriel smirked. The kid reminded him too much of you as a child. Sometimes it was like looking in a gigantic mirror! 

“Hey kid, why don’t you go inside and clean up?”

Gabriel said with a smile. Amelia nodded before standing up and dusting off her dirty pants. 

“Okay, I am really dirty anyway. My daddy is going to have a cow.”

Gabriel partly wished that he could see Sam’s face when the kid walked in with mud and dirt all over her.

The amused feeling vanished as Gabriel remembered what he had to talk to you about. This wasn’t going to be a good conversation in the slightest.

“Y/n, I need to talk to you about something.”

Your happy smile quickly vanished and was replaced by that serious expression that Gabriel wished that he never had to see. He liked making you smile. This look was the furthest thing from a smile imaginable.

“Gabriel, I don’t like conversations that start like this.”

You said. It was the truth too. It seemed like every time Gabriel talked to you with this particular tone something was going straight to hell in a giant dumpster fire. 

Gabriel looked at you sympathetically. 

“Sugar, I was talking with Dean. We both had thought that it would be a good idea for me to keep an eye on Raphael. It seems like he is taking up making some friends around here. When I say friends, I mean other angels that have been on earth for a long time. I’m going to be gone for a few weeks...I don’t want….”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

You snapped. Gabriel sighed. He didn’t say anything for a moment. In fact, you didn’t give him a chance to get a word out. Gabriel only looked at you with that annoyed expression that he seemed to be wearing a lot more lately. 

“Where was I in this conversation? Why am I never considered? I’m supposed to be your wife and I am always left out in the cold on these decisions! It's like you are just fine talking to my brothers and Cas more than me. Would you just prefer it if you kept me locked at home all barefoot and pregnant or something? I’m not some 1950’s housewife that is just going to sit around and wait for you to come home! This is insane Gabriel! Every time you go anywhere near your psycho brothers you come back not in the condition that you left in! You are just getting your grace back to 100% and now you are going back after them...this is insane!” 

Gabriel gave you an innocent shrug. 

“First off, barefoot and pregnant? Who the hell says that? Second, gross. You know I want nothing to do with children. Amelia is fine. She isn’t ours! We can play with her then send her back to Sam when we get sick of her. Third, I don't want you to be a stereotypical housewife. I like you the way you are. It's what I love the most about you...even though you can be difficult. Now that my grace is back, it would be the best time. Nothing is going to happen this time, Y/n.” 

You shook your head wanting to sit down and hold your head in your hands. 

“Then let me go with you. You know that I can hold my own in a fight.”

Gabriel shook his head. 

“Not happening. I won’t be able to keep my thoughts where they will need to be. I will be worrying about you the whole time. That is how people get killed.” 

You muttered something about being a big girl and not needing to be watched over all the time.

“Yes, you do and you are not going. That’s my final word.”

Gabriel said, taking on his “archangel” tone. You looked at him coldly before turning and storming back toward the bunker’s entrance. In a few hours, you would regret not kissing him goodbye or saying “I love you” at the moment, however, you wanted to kick the archangel in the shins. 

“I think that I am going to form my own country and declare war on you and Dean!” 

“Y/n…”

Gabriel started but stopped when you held your hand up. 

“You aren’t going to listen to me anyway. I am just wasting my breath. Be ready to get a declaration of war notice...hope you and your new best friend forever Dean are up to it.”

You stormed into the bunker without another word.

Storming into the kitchen, you froze seeing Amelia looking at a gooey pancake that Sam put in front of her. 

“Daddy this is gross.”

Sam looked up with a sigh and immediately knew what was wrong. 

“Hold that thought, sweetheart.”

Sam said, petting Amelia’s head and turning to face you. 

“I see Gabriel talked to you.”

Your eyes flickered in your older brother’s direction. Sam’s face was wary as he gave you a sympathetic expression. 

“I see you knew about it too. I’m declaring war on you also.” 

You snapped. Sam frowned. 

“I said that he was wrong to handle this the way that he is.” 

You stopped dead in your tracks and was silent for a moment. Sam was on your side. Good old Sam! You could help but be thankful for him at the moment. It was always Sam that stuck up for you when Dean treated you like a kid. Sam wanted to make sure that you had equal say in whatever the situation was.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

You said softly. Sam shook his head. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I know that you get sick of being treated like a little kid.” 

You nodded, coldly. That was an understatement! You were beyond sick of being treated like a child. This was the perfect opportunity to throw your feelings up in Gabriel’s face. He hated when his older brothers treated him like that kid in the family now here he was doing the same thing to you! 

“I really do. Sam, do you think that I am a capable hunter?”

Sam nodded, looking over his shoulder making sure that Amelia was busy with her coloring and not paying attention to the conversation at hand. 

“You know I do.” 

You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist. He didn’t wait before wrapping his arms around you. 

“Y/n, I know that you can handle almost anything that comes your way. I also know that Gabriel and Dean are trying in some annoying way to protect you too. It doesn’t mean that you should be sidelined to the kids table though.”

“All Gabriel and Dean want me to do is sit around here and play den mother. Normally I don’t mind but today I am extra pissy!”

Sam chuckled. 

“Want me to take you out for ice cream?”

You stubbornly nodded. Sam smiled before turning back to Amelia who was looking up at ice cream.

“I wanna come.”

She said with a pouty expression that mirrored her father’s. You smiled at your niece before motioning her forward. 

“Well, come on, sweetheart.”  
Half an hour later, you sat nibbling on what was left of your ice cream cone. Amelia was halfway through a very messy hot fudge cake. You smirked as Sam sat the napkin that he was holding down in clear defeat of keeping Amelia’s white shirt clean. 

“She eats like Dean.”

You said with a smile. Sam shook his head with a loud sigh. 

“She is a lot like her world's okayest uncle.”

Glancing around the restaurant, you couldn’t help but notice several sets of eyes starring in your direction. You tried to keep the obviousness of the situation under control as you gazed at the multiple being looking in your direction. 

“Angles.”

You muttered. Sam looked up. 

“What?”

You looked around the room again discreetly before focusing your attention on your older brother. 

“There are a shit ton of angels here. 1 guess as to who they are after.”

Sam didn’t even have to respond. He knew. It was you. Michael and Raphael had made it clear to any angel that you were hit number 1.

“Do you have your angel blade?”

Sam whispered. You nodded, not even having to feel for the weapon at your side. Glancing down to Amelia, you muttered fuck. This was going to be a hell of a way from your niece to figure out that angels were real and weren’t always the good guys. 

“Make sure that she doesn’t peek.”

Sam nodded before leaning down and whispering something into his daughter’s ear. His eyes rolled back to yours. 

“I’ve got your back.” 

You nodded before stepping out of the booth. Pretending to be unaware of the danger at hand, you walked to the restaurant door. You stopped and looked out into the pleasant Kansas sunny afternoon. After taking a few deep breaths, you returned to the counter where the owner stood counting money. 

“Can I get you something?”

He asked, casually. You nodded. 

“A glass of water, please.”

As he went to the soda machine to fill up the cup in hand you slowly felt for the revolver in the back of your jeans._Angel killing bullets...check _

“So do you have insurance on this place?”

You asked. The owner shook his head. 

“Nah, nothing ever happens here.”

“Too bad.” 

You muttered before taking a sip of your water. After a few more moments of silence, you turned to the angels casually sitting about the place. 

“Hello, you bunch of holy fuckers. I am Y/n Winchester and I am here to deport you right back to heaven where you belong.”

As soon as the words left your lips, an angel had a hold of your hand. It took you all of two seconds to sink the angel blade into the chest of the being. After the angel was dead you turned to face a few others that were stepping closer to you.

“Oh look, you brought your friends.” 

You muttered as Sam took out a few angels to your left. You reached behind you taking out your revolver and blasting the angel killing bullets into the others. 

“Sam, remind me to thank Dean for his hard work on these bullets.”

Before Sam could respond, a voice you knew well began to speak  
.  
“Yes, let's thank Dean.”

Your eyes widened as Raphael stepped out from the booth that you couldn’t see. _Christ…_

‘Hello, Y/n. I see you don’t have my brother watching your every move?”

You swallowed as Rapahel gave you that cold brutal smile that could scare anyone to death. 

“I don’t need Gabriel to watch my every move, dickbag. I have my big girl panties on. You and Michael need to get some new hobbies. I swear you two are like our little annoying fan brats that just won’t go away. I hear that scrapbooking is nice.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“Is that supposed to be funny? Do you think that you are funny or something?”

You grinned. 

“In the words of my dear brother, I think that I am adorable.” 

Raphael’s unamused expression deepened. 

“You are about to be dead. It won’t be a bad thing. I will just have to watch Gabriel be in agony for the rest of eternity but I think that I can manage that.” 

You glanced at Sam out of the corner of your eye, he was watching Rapahel’s every move and was ready to pounce on the archangel. 

“I’ve got it, Sam.”

You said softly before looking back to Raphael.

“You first.” 

Before Raphael could get his hand up, you fired the gun, hitting him square in the chest. Raphael blinked stupidly as the pain began to take over.  
“Bet you never expected this did you, you stupid son of a bitch? Archangel killing bullets. You thought I was just playing? Bitch I never play! Now you're dead and Michael will be next.” 

You looked away as Raphael died. Part of you wanted to watch. The other part didn’t. You knew that this would be what it would be like if Gabriel died and your mind didn’t want to process it. You also didn’t want to process the thought that you would have to tell Gabriel that you had killed his brother. At odds or not, Raphael was still Gabriel’s brother and this would probably be a rough thing.

Sam’s hand touching the small of your back made you jump. You turned to face your brother, who cradled his clearly stunned daughter in his arms. 

“What did aunty do?”

She whispered, looking around. Sam sighed. He had all of the intentions of letting his daughter grow up in ignorance of the ways of their “world.” Amelia could be the one that went into the world without fooling with the supernatural but who was Sam kidding? This would be her life just like it was his and yours. 

“She saved all of us.”


End file.
